


Rohkeasti sinne ja tänne

by toyhto



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Getting Together, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, Ja vähän seikkailua, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: U.S.S. Enterprisematkustaa rohkeasti sinne ja tänne halki galaksin. Kapteeni James T. Kirk ja tiedeupseeri Spock kokevat jännittäviä seikkailuja ja tuijottavat toisiaan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Podficci tästä tarinasta on ladattavissa (ja mahdollisesti myös kuunneltavissa) Google Drivessa! Koko tarinan pituus on 2h ja tiedostokoko 166 Mt, tiedostomuotona mp3.  
> **  
> [Koko tarina](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAva2dGLWJIcmthTGs)  
> [1\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvM1RyZEV4eldLYlk)  
> [2\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvUEt4THlNaTVPeVE)  
> [3\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvaEFTS0dXbllMV2M)  
> [4\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvbGRxbHlmZEhPMEU)  
> [5\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvSGdQRkVfMlFXblU)  
> [6\. osa](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BwdO7y8pTsAvLXpVQUFYbS1lU1U)  
>  Jos podficci-tiedostojen kanssa on hämminkiä niin minuun saapi ottaa yhteyttä vaikka täällä kommenttiboksin kautta tai [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), ja muutenkin olisi tosi kiva kuulla, mikäli joku innostuu kuuntelemaan tätä tarinaa podficcinä :)
> 
> Tässä tarinassa pyyhälletään ympäriinsä TOS:n meiningeissä, mutta tämä ei kuitenkaan ole sidoksissa mihinkään tiettyihin TOS:n jaksoihin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa Jim joutuu selvittelemään diplomaattisia rakkaushuolia.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3759,8. Olemme ajautumassa diplomaattiseen selkkaukseen. Tilanne on erityisen kiperä siksi, ettei kukaan meistä tiedä, mitä on tapahtunut. Arobatian kruununprinsessa puolisoineen matkustaa mukanamme Tukikohta 4:een, emmekä odottaneet minkäänlaisia ongelmia, kunnes vastaanottoillallisen jälkeen prinsessa alkoi intensiivisesti kysellä herra Spockista ja lukittautui seuraavana aamuna huoneistoonsa. Prinsessan puoliso on parhaillaan matkalla herra Spockin hyttiin. Olen hälyttänyt turvamiehet paikalle mutta yritän selvittää tilanteen mahdollisimman hienotunteisesti._  
  
Diplomatia oli aina uuvuttavaa, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli aluksi kuvitellut, että kaikki sujuisi hyvin. Arobatian kruununprinsessa oli viehättävä nainen ja lisäksi viiltävän älykäs, niin että aluksi hän ei ollut lainkaan hämmästynyt, kun tämä oli tarttunut hänen käsivarteensa illallisen loppupuolella ja alkanut kysellä tiedeupseerista. Keskustelun sävy oli kuitenkin muuttunut nopeasti. Kun McCoy oli tullut paikalle, Jim oli joutunut uskaliaasti kohottelemaan kulmakarvojaan arobatialaisen kruununprinsessan yli, jotta tohtori oli älynnyt pelastaa hänet.  
  
Hän oli aikonut jutella Spockille asiasta saman tien mutta ei ollut oikein tiennyt, mitä olisi sanonut. Oli tietenkin mahdotonta kuvitella, että Spock olisi tehnyt jotain, mikä olisi antanut aihetta prinsessan outoon käytökseen. Joskus aamuyön tunteina Jim oli ollut jo melkein varma, että prinsessa oli auttamattoman, käsittämättömän rakastunut Spockiin. Se tuntui ainoalta järkevältä selitykseltä. Lisäksi se tietenkin tarkoitti, että prinsessan puoliso oli parhaillaan matkalla Spockin hyttiin lähinnä tehdäkseen jotain tyhmää. Jim tarkisti että vaiheinen oli säädetty tainnutukselle ja kiristi sitten vauhtia.  
  
Hän saapui Spockin oven eteen samaan aikaan turvamiesten kanssa. Hän viittoi miehiä pysyttelemään näkymättömissä ja avasi sitten oven. Hän hoitaisi tämän jutun itse. Ei tämä ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän selvittäisi jonkun toisen rakkaushuolet. Ovi liukui kiinni hänen selkänsä takana ja Spock kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan häntä. Hän nyökkäsi ja aikoi sanoa että voisi piiloutua vaikka vaatekomeroon odottamaan prinsessan puolisoa, ja sitten hän tajusi että puoliso istui jo huoneen laidalla, nojasi kyynärpäätään pöytään ja naamaansa kämmeneen ja tärisi.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi melkein äänettömästi.  
  
Jim nyökkäsi. Hän kyllä hoitaisi tämän. Prinsessan huomio oli varmasti järkyttänyt Spockia. Arobatialaiset olivat tunteellista väkeä, ja hän oli aivan varma että oli itse ainoa, jonka seurassa Spock halusi osoittaa mitään tunteisiin viittaavaa. He olivat parhaita ystäviä. He olivat matkustaneet yhdessä läpi avaruuden, he olivat tutkineet kaukaisia planeettoja ja rauhoitelleet kiivastuneita diplomaatteja ja -  
  
Spock kohotti oikeaa kulmakarvaansa. Jim suoristi selkänsä ja rykäisi, ja arobatialainen prinssipuoliso vilkaisi häntä sormiensa välistä.  
  
”Teidän armonne”, hän sanoi ja tajusi sitten unohtaneensa, millä nimellä miestä tuli puhutella, ”teidän arvoisuutenne, olkaa hyvä ja kertokaa minulle, mikä on pielessä.”  
  
Mies huokaisi niin raskaasti että tämän olkapäät näyttivät romahtavan hengityksen mukana. Spock näytti järkyttyneeltä. Jim olisi halunnut taputtaa Spockia olkapäälle mutta ei tiennyt miten prinssipuoliso olisi mahtanut reagoida siihen. Mies ei kuitenkaan onneksi vaikuttanut väkivaltaiselta, vaikka mistäpä sitä koskaan tiesi. Ehkä olisi parasta että hän asettuisi miehen ja Spockin väliin. Spock oli tietenkin paljon vahvempi kuin hän, mutta hän oli vastuussa diplomaateista, joten varmasti oli hänen tehtävänsä puolustaa Spockia.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, prinssipuoliso sanoi ja heilutti kättään ilmassa. ”Tämä kaikki on tietenkin minun syytäni. Minun olisi pitänyt käyttäytyä asemani mukaisesti. Olin kuitenkin niin häkeltynyt. Uskokaa minua, kapteeni Kirk, että tällaista ei ole tapahtunut ennen.”  
  
Jim katsoi Spockia. Spock katsoi häntä ja kallisti päätään hieman vasemmalle. Hän mietti mahtoiko Spock tajuta tilanteesta enemmän kuin hän, mutta se oli kai epätodennäköistä, koska kyse oli kuitenkin tunteista.  
  
”Emme tietenkään syytä teitä”, Jim sanoi hitaasti. ”Toivomme vain, että saisimme hoidettua tilanteen… diplomaattisesti. Ja ymmärrän tilanteenne, mutta ette missään nimessä saa syyttää herra Spockia.”  
  
”Syyttää herra Spockia?” prinssipuoliso toisti, työnsi hiukset syrjään kasvoiltaan ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan. ”Tietenkään minä en syytä _herra Spockia._ Myöskään puolisoni ei syytä tiedeupseeria mistään. Olemme tunteellisia mutta myös hyvin älykkäitä, kapteeni, älykkyysosamäärämme ovat keskimäärin selvästi korkeampia kuin ihmisillä.”  
  
”Se on totta”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti Jimille kulmakarvaansa.  
  
Jim vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ja yritti keskittyä asiaan. ”Mainiota. Ehkä voisitte siis puhua kaikessa rauhassa puolisonne kanssa. Selittäisitte hänelle tilanteen. Kyllä hän varmasti…”  
  
”Kapteeni, hän käytti koko aamun selittämällä minulle tilannetta”, prinssipuoliso sanoi, ”ja tietenkin minä _ymmärrän_ sen, olen maani korkeimman diplomaatin puoliso ja tällainen käytös… mutta en mahtanut mitään, en osannut _odottaa…_ jos olisin ymmärtänyt, että tällaista voisi sattua, olisin ehkä ollut varuillani enkä olisi näyttänyt tunteitani.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Mitä tunteita?”  
  
” _Tunteita”_ , mies sanoi, suoristi selkänsä ja heilautti kättään siihen suuntaan, jossa Spock sattumoisin seisoi kädet selän taakse aseteltuna. ”Vulkanilainen tiedeupseeri! En ymmärrä miksei aluksellanne satu tällaista useammin. Hän puhui illallisella aikapoimuteorian empiirisestä tutkimuksesta, ja sen olisin voinut ehkä kestääkin, mutta nuo silmät –”  
  
”Spock?” Jim kysyi.  
  
Spock kääntyi katsomaan häntä. ”Arobatian prinssipuoliso on ilmeisesti rakastunut minuun.”  
  
”Rakastunut!” Arobatian prinssipuoliso sanoi ja heilautti molemmat kätensä ilmaan. ” _Rakastunut!_ Kuinka tyhjänpäiväinen sana! Ja silti puolisoni, maani älykkäin nainen, näki sen silmistäni heti!”  
  
Jim katsoi ensin Spockia ja sitten prinssiä ja sitten taas Spockia. ”Mutta –”  
  
Spock kohautti olkapäitään niin pienellä liikkeellä, että varmasti kukaan muu kuin Jim ei olisi huomannut sitä. Hän astui askeleen lähemmäs Spockia. Arobatialainen prinssipuoliso katsoi häntä murheellisesti ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, minkälaisen diplomaattisen selkkauksen mahtaisi aiheuttaa, jos nyt vain tarttuisi miestä käsivarresta ja raahaisi tämän ulos. Ehkä mies oli tullut tänne pyytääkseen Spockia lähtemään mukaansa, mutta Spock ei taatusti lähtisi, Spock ei jättäisi _Enterprisea_ eikä Jimiä eikä… eikä…  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi kärsivällisellä äänellä, jonka Jim tunsi hyvin.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kadehdin teitä!” prinssipuoliso sanoi. ”Matkaatte kahdestaan maailmankaikkeuden halki! Ja minun on palattava kohtaamaan puolisoni ja kertomaan, etten pystynyt kuuntelemaan omaa diplomaattisia velvollisuuksiani, vaan minun oli pakko saada tavata hänet vielä kerran –”  
  
”Teidän arvokkuutenne”, Jim sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti miestä, ”ehkä on parasta, että lähdemme nyt takaisin –”  
  
”Minä menen”, mies sanoi ja katsoi häntä, ”minä menen! Teen niin kuin olen sopinut. Mutta kapteeni, ymmärrätte kuinka sydäntäni riipii!”  
  
Jim aikoi ensin tarttua miehen käsivarteen aivan varmuuden vuoksi, mutta tämä ei tehnyt äkkiliikkeitä Spockin suuntaan, joten hän päätyi vain taputtamaan tätä kevyesti olkapäälle. Mies nojasi hänen kättään kohti ja huokaisi, ja hän ohjasi miehen ulos Spockin huoneesta. Ovella hän kääntyi vilkaisemaan olkansa yli. Spock tuijotti häntä toinen kulmakarva koholla ja näytti lievästi yllättyneeltä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Miten sinä teit sen?” Bones kysyi häneltä myöhemmin, kun he olivat lähteneet Tukikohta 4:stä ja hänen hengityksensä kulki taas vähän paremmin. Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja piteli hieman lujemmin kiinni lasistaan, joka oli puolillaan hieman väljähtänyttä nagonilaista kaljaa. Bones kuitenkin tuijotti häntä sen näköisenä ettei aikonut antaa asian olla. Hän vilkuili Bonesin olan yli oveaan vaikka tiesi oikein hyvin, ettei Spockilla ollut syytä tulla juttelemaan hänen kanssaan. Silti hän oli koko illan vilkuillut ympärilleen ja odottanut näkevänsä Spockin jossain. Kummallista.  
  
”Juttelin hänelle”, hän sanoi lopulta Bonesille. Hänen olisi pakko jutella tästä Spockin kanssa. Spock saattoi olla järkyttynyt yllättävästä romanttisesta kiinnostuksesta. Jim oli Spockin läheisin ystävä, varmasti Spock kaipasi hänen tukeaan tässä tilanteessa. He voisivat vaikka pelata shakkia.  
  
”Aika mutkikas tilanne”, Bones sanoi ja irvisti myötätuntoisesti, ”rakastunut nainen ja mustasukkainen mies.”  
  
Jim huokaisi syvään. Ehkä pieni juoruilu ei ollut vaarallista enää nyt, kun diplomaatit oli saatu ulos aluksesta. ”Rakastunut mies ja mustasukkainen nainen.”  
  
”Rakastunut –”, Bones toisti ja pysähtyi sitten kesken lauseen tuijottamaan häntä silmät suurina. ”Oletko varma?”  
  
”Olen”, Jim sanoi ja otti ison kulauksen väljähtänyttä kaljaa, ”Spock oli puhunut hänelle aikapoimuista ja sitten hän oli nähnyt Spockin silmät.”  
  
”Mutta eihän Spock voi olla kiinnostunut –”, Bones aloitti ja nojasi lähemmäs, ”arobatialaisista, nehän ovat niin… tunteellisia.”  
  
”Ja älykkäitä”, Jim sanoi ja tuijotti lasiinsa.  
  
”Ja tunteellisia”, Bones sanoi.  
  
”Ei hän ole kiinnostunut”, Jim sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Kiinnostus oli täysin yksipuolista.”  
  
”Kysyitkö häneltä?” Bones kuulosti kauhistuneelta.  
  
”En tietenkään”, Jim sanoi, ”mutta ei kai hän… eihän hän mitenkään… olisiko hän voinut olla kiinnostunut?”  
  
”Hän pitää sinustakin”, Bones sanoi ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan, ”vaikka sinä olet tuollainen tunteellinen idiootti. Ei hänen makunsa voi olla mitenkään erinomainen.”  
  
”Mutta eihän hän –”  
  
”Eihän hän mitä?”  
  
”Ei mitään.” Ehkä nyt olisi parempi olla hiljaa. Hän joisi kaljansa loppuun ja menisi nukkumaan ja unohtaisi koko jutun eikä enää ikinä ottaisi alukseensa yhtäkään arobatialaista prinssipuolisoa.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, ”minä taidan tästä lähteä. Aion huomisaamulla ryhtyä hoitamaan niitä rokotusasioita. Hurelainen aivokuume, muistat varmaan.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, Jim sanoi. Hän katseli miten Bones rypisteli hänelle otsaansa ennen kuin lopulta taputti häntä olkapäälle hieman liian lujaa ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Hän nousi seisomaan, veti paidan päänsä yli ja viskasi sen sängylle. Oli rasittavan hiljaista ja hänen omat ajatuksensa surisivat äänekkäästi. Hänellä ei ollut varsinaisesti mitään syytä jutella Spockille tästä, eikä hän myöskään tiennyt mitä sanoisi, ja periaatteessa oli mahdollista että Spock oli halunnut lähteä arobatialaisen mukaan ja se olisi tietenkin… se olisi…  jos asia oli niin, niin jostain syystä hän ei oikeastaan halunnut kuulla siitä. Muuten Spock voisi kyllä kertoa hänelle aivan mitä vain. Hän istuutui sängyn reunalle ja koetti rauhoittua mutta siitä ei tullut mitään, ja sitten hän veti paidan takaisin päälleen ja joi kaljalasin pohjat ennen kuin lähti.  
  
Spock avasi hänelle oven saman tien. Ei hän tietenkään ollut muuta odottanutkaan, hehän olivat ystäviä. He pelasivat shakkia usein Spockin huoneessa, vaikka siellä oli aina niin kuuma, että Jimin shakkinappulat alkoivat pian muuttua liukkaiksi hiestä. Nyt ovi liukui kiinni hänen takanaan ja Spock nousi hitaasti seisomaan matolta, jolla oli istunut, ja Jim istuutui Spockin sängylle ja tajusi sitten saman tien, ettei se ollut ehkä oikea paikka tällaisten juttujen puhumiseen.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi, ja Spock katsoi häntä vakavana niin kuin olisi tiennyt mistä hän oli tullut puhumaan. Tietenkin Spock tiesi mistä hän oli tullut puhumaan. Sehän oli aivan ilmeistä. Hänellä oli nyt jo kuuma, mutta hänen pitäisi keskittyä. ”Se prinssipuoliso.”  
  
”Toivottavasti en aiheuttanut vahinkoa diplomaattisille suhteille”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Sinä? Ethän sinä edes tehnyt mitään.”  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Varmaankaan sinä et tehnyt mitään”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi, ”Spock?”  
  
”En tietenkään, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi. ”Puhuin vain aikapoimuista. En uskonut että hän innostuisi siitä niin kovasti.”  
  
”Niin”, Jim sanoi ja mietti hajamielisesti sitä, mitä arobatialainen oli sanonut Spockin silmistä.  
  
”Kummallinen laji”, Spock sanoi ja risti käsivartensa rinnan päälle, ”hirveän älykkäitä ja kuitenkin niin tunteellisia.”  
  
Jim nyökkäsi. Hän sanoisi nyt hyvää yötä. He jättäisivät tämän jutun tähän.  
  
”Mutta sinä et –”, hän sanoi ja puraisi sitten itseään kieleen mutta liian myöhään. ”Jos hän ei olisi ollut kruununprinsessan puoliso, sinä et kai kuitenkaan…”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”En tarkoita ettetkö saisi”, Jim sanoi ja mietti miten ihmeessä pääsisi ulos tästä keskustelusta mahdollisimman vähillä vahingoilla, ”tuota… kaikilla meistä on oikeus rakastua. Tavallaan.”  
  
”Tavallaan”, Spock sanoi ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Mutta toki _Enterprise_ … meillä on täällä jo… kaikenlaista.”  
  
”Velvollisuuksia.”  
  
” _Niin._ Velvollisuuksia. Ja… ystäviä.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi, ”en olisi karannut arobatialaisen prinssipuolison kanssa vaikka hän ei olisi ollut prinssipuoliso. Sinun pitäisi nukkua. Ihmiset tarvitsevat unta keskimäärin kahdeksan tuntia yössä toimiakseen optimaalisesti, ja lisäksi olet nauttinut alkoholia, mikä huonontaa unenlaatuasi kahdeksantoista pilkku kaksi prosenttia.”  
  
”Vain yhden kaljan”, Jim sanoi, ”ja se oli väljähtänyt.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi, veti syvään henkeä ja lähti sitten peruuttamaan kohti ovea. ”Nähdään huomenna. Meidän täytyy…”  
  
”Suunnistaa Alpha 7:lle ja selvittää, mikä on aiheuttanut sen ilmaston äkillisen jäähtymisen.”  
  
”Nimenomaan”, Jim sanoi. Ehkä Spock oli suunnitellut karkaamista. Tai ehkä ajatus karkaamisesta oli käynyt Spockin mielessä aivan vain lyhyesti, kenties silloin kun Jim oli jo taluttanut arobatialaista prinssipuolisoa ulos huoneesta. Ehkä Spock oli ihan vain hetken miettinyt, miltä tuntuisi pitää miestä kädestä kiinni samalla kun seisoisi katsomassa lasin takana kaikkialle avautuvaa avaruutta.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Hyvää yötä, Spock”, Jim sanoi ja pakeni paikalta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa U.S.S. Enterprise eksyy väärään aikaan ja Spock melkein palelluttaa korvansa.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3804,2 tai jotain sen suuntaista. Olimme viemässä flunssarokotteita siirtokunnalle Ypsilon III:lle, kun äkillinen töyssy aika-avaruudessa tempaisi meidät kurssiltamme ja sinkosi meidät toistaiseksi tuntemattoman mutta hyvin jäisen planeetan lähelle. Enterprisen antimateriasäiliöt vahingoittuivat lievästi ja luutnantti Scott johtaa parhaillaan niiden korjaamista. Sillä aikaa minä, varapäällikkö Spock ja tohtori McCoy tutkimme planeetan pintaa löytääksemme vihjeitä siitä, mihin aikaan olemme päätyneet._  
  
”Jim”, tohtori McCoy sanoi ja tuijotti häntä huppunsa alta, ”nenäni jäätyy eikä täältä löydy yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Vahvistan väitteen, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”tältä planeetalta ei tosiaan vaikuta löytyvän mitään, mikä auttaisi meitä.”  
  
”Täällä on kuitenkin aika kaunista”, Jim sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Hän oli toki käynyt monella jäisellä planeetalla aiemminkin, mutta tämä vaikutti jotenkin erityisen kauniilta.  
  
” _Kaunis_ ”, McCoy mutisi niin kovaa, että se oli selvästi tarkoitettu kuultavaksi, ”tämä helvetin tuuli on varmaan jäädyttänyt aivosi.”  
  
”Tohtori”, Spock sanoi, ”diagnoosisi on epälooginen eikä lainkaan lääketieteellinen.”  
  
”Pojat, pojat”, Jim sanoi. McCoy mulkaisi häntä ja Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa. ”Bones, sinä palaat takaisin alukselle. Spock, me jatkamme kiertelyä vielä vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Kapteeni –”, Spock aloitti. Jim kohotti kulmiaan eikä Spock sanonut lausettaan loppuun, mikä tarkemmin ajateltuna oli hiukan huolestuttavaa, mutta hän ajattelisi sitä tarkemmin vasta myöhemmin. Scott oli luvannut hänelle ettei tarvitsisi antimateriasäiliön korjaamiseen häntä eikä Spockia ja että itse asiassa hänen hyysäävä huolenpitonsa saattaisi jopa hidastaa prosessia. Lisäksi planeetta tosiaan oli erityisen kaunis ja sen ilmakehä tuntui harvinaisen raikkaalta. Ehkä hän oli hiukan stressaantunut ja kaipasi vähän vapaata, esimerkiksi kahtakymmentä minuuttia planeetan pinnalla kahdestaan Spockin kanssa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, Bones sanoi, ”menen lämmittämään aivoni. Katsokaa sitten ettette palelluta omianne.”  
  
Spock tuijotti Jimiä ja näytti siltä ettei osannut päättää, kannattiko niin epäloogiselle henkilölle vastata lainkaan. Jim hymyili Spockille kunnes alkoi pelätä, että jäätävä tuuli saisi suupielet jähmettymään siihen asentoon eikä hän enää onnistuisi näyttämään vakavasti otettavalta kapteenilta. Hän palautti suupielensä ennalleen, kaivoi viestimen esiin ja käski Scottin siirtää Bonesin takaisin alukseen. Samalla hän kyseli antimateriasäiliön edistymisestä, ja Scott käski hänen vain nauttia herra Spockin seurasta ja jättää tyttönsä Scottin hellään huomaan.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi hänelle, kun hän oli saanut viestimen takaisin taskuunsa ja rukkasen käteen, ”tämä _huumori,_ johon te ihmiset olette niin kiintyneitä, vaikuttaa muuttuvan jatkuvasti epäloogisemmaksi.”  
  
Jim hyppäsi yksinäisen jäälohkareen yli, pysähtyi Spockin viereen ja kurottautui taputtamaan miestä olkapäälle. Spock katsoi häntä lievästi kiinnostuneen näköisenä.  
  
”Kapteeni, mitä me _teemme_ täällä?”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään. ”Nautitaan raikkaasta talvipäivästä.”  
  
” _Jim._ ”  
  
”Scott vakuutti että tyttöni on hyvässä huomassa”, hän sanoi ja aikoi taputtaa Spockia uudestaan olkapäälle, mutta ehkä toisinaan liika oli liikaa. ”En vain halua mennä takaisin ihan vielä.”  
  
”Epäloogista.”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi. Spock nosti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa mutta ei vaikuttanut lainkaan ärtyneeltä, ja hän hymyili Spockille ja katsoi sitten maisemaa, joka tosiaan oli hyvin viehättävä. ”Sitä paitsi”, hän jatkoi, ”mikä muka voisi mennä vikaan?”  
  
”Tilastollisesti tarkasteltuna lähestulkoon mikä vain”, Spock sanoi, ja juuri silloin vuorten huippujen yli alkoi liukua tummia pilviä uskomatonta vauhtia. Spock työnsi huppua syrjään ja nosti katseensa taivaalle, ja Jim mietti pitäisikö hänen muistuttaa, ettei Spockin ollut syytä palelluttaa korvanpäitään, mutta kenties hänen tiedeupseerinsa älysi sen itsekin. ”Mielenkiintoista”, Spock sanoi, ”erityisen voimakas suihkuvirtaus alailmakehässä.”  
  
Jim kaivoi viestimen taskustaan, vaikka sitä varten hänen piti ottaa rukkanen pois kädestä ja pari sormea meni heti tunnottomiksi. ”Kirk Enterpriselle. Scott? Vaikuttaa siltä että täällä on kohta lumimyrsky, ehkä olisi parasta siirtää meidät takaisin alukseen. _Scott?_ ”  
  
”Pidän melko todennäköisenä, että myrsky katkaisi juuri yhteytemme alukseen”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Nehän ovat vain pilviä”, Jim sanoi ja heilutti viestintä päänsä vieressä. ” _Uhura?_ Kuuletteko te? Kuuleeko _kukaan?_ ”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja piteli kaksin käsin kiinni hupustaan, ”tuuli nousee kiehtovan nopeasti. Meidän pitäisi hakeutua suojaan.”  
  
”Scott siirtää meidät takaisin alukseen”, Jim sanoi, ” _Scott?”_  
  
Spock tarttui hänen ranteeseensa, otti viestimen hänen kädestään ja ojensi sen sitten hänelle uudestaan. Hän tuijotti Spockia, mutta ehkä tiedeupseeri oli oikeassa, yhteys alukseen vaikutti tosiaan katkenneen. Kun hän oli saanut viestimen takaisin taskuun, Spock lähti yllättävän ripeillä askelilla kohti lähintä vuorenseinämää. Jim joutui hyppäämään muutaman lumipaakun yli pysyäkseen perässä.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” hän huusi tuulen yli kohti Spockin selkää.  
  
”Suojaan”, Spock huusi takaisin.  
  
”Mihin suojaan?”  
  
”En tiedä vielä.”  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi, otti muutaman juoksuaskeleen ja tarttui Spockia kyynärpäästä. Spock vilkaisi häntä mutta ei näyttänyt hämmentyvän siitä, ettei hänellä itse asiassa ollut muuta sanottavaa. Hän päästi irti Spockin kädestä ja Spock tarttui häntä ranteesta ja vetäisi hänet sitten mukanaan kahden jäälohkareen välistä. Vuoren seinä kohosi heidän edessään ja lumisade pyöri heidän ympärillään. Jim siristeli silmiään ja yritti nähdä lumihiutaleiden välistä jotain, vaikka jonkun mukavan luolan minne he voisivat mennä ja ehkä riisua rukkasensa, mutta maailma alkoi muuttua lähinnä valkoiseksi.  
  
”Ei siellä ole mitään suojaa”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”en aio sallia sitä, että menehdymme hypotermiaan.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Jim sanoi ja siirtyi vähän lähemmäs Spockia. ”Voisimme etsiä jonkun hyvän jäänlohkareen.”  
  
”Tuuli kääntyilee suorastaan epäloogisesti”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta mikäli emme löydä luolaa, ehdotuksesi on hyväksyttävä.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi, ”tuolla on yksi iso, mennään sinne.”  
  
Hän tarttui Spockia käsivarresta ja lähti kävelemään kohti jäälohkaretta. Se tosiaan kohosi kauas heidän päidensä yläpuolelle, ja sen yhdellä laidalla oli toinen samanlainen jäälohkare. Hän asettautui lohkareiden väliin ja veti Spockin perässään. Spockin korvanpäät näyttivät hupun alla huolestuttavan valkoisilta.  
  
”Tilanne voi muuttua melko kiperäksi, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi häntä näyttäen lievästi tyytymättömältä.  
  
”Tiedän. Tule tänne.”  
  
”Tänne?”  
  
”Tule lähemmäs”, hän korjasi, ja kun Spock kohotti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa, hän tarttui miehen käsivarteen, asetteli tämän niin lähelle jääseinämää kuin pystyi ja sijoitti sitten itsensä Spockin eteen. Tuuli vinkui hänen niskassaan ja Spockin huppu näytti hiukan huteralta, joten hän ojentautui vetämään sen paremmin Spockin korvien suojaksi.  
  
”Ratkaisusi on tosiaan melko looginen”, Spock sanoi, ”mutta koska olen huomattavasti sinua pitempi, minun kannattaisi ehkä olla ulommaisena maksimaalisen tuulensuojan takaamiseksi.”  
  
”Sinä pysyt siinä”, Jim sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs.  
  
”Kapteeni, varapäällikkönäsi haluaisin varmistaa selviämisesi.”  
  
”Spock, minä haluan varmistaa että sinä selviät. Ja koska olen yhä kapteeni, minä määrään täällä.”  
  
”Tuo on epäloogista.”  
  
”Kuule”, Jim sanoi ja asetteli kyynärpäänsä kiinni jäähän Spockin kasvojen molemmin puolin. Spockin ruumiinlämpö oli tietenkin paljon matalampi kuin hänen, mutta siitä huolimatta hengitys hänen kasvoillaan tuntui miellyttävän lämpimältä. ”Olen tässä miettinyt, että sanot kaikkea sellaista epäloogiseksi mistä et pidä.”  
  
”Kerrassaan epälooginen väite”, Spock sanoi yllättävän lähellä hänen korvaansa.  
  
Hän painautui niin lähelle kuin pystyi. Hänellä ei ollut varsinaisesti lämmin mutta hän ei myöskään uskonut paleltuvansa hengiltä aivan heti. Scott kyllä siirtäisi heidät takaisin alukseen heti kun yhteys toimisi. Ja kun hän nyt kerran oli juuttunut lumimyrskyyn jäiselle planeetalle jonkun kanssa, hän oli oikein iloinen että se joku oli juuri Spock. Bones olisi tässä vaiheessa sanonut jo ainakin kolme lievästi kiusallista vitsiä siitä, kuinka lähekkäin he olivat.  
  
”Kapteeni, olisi loogista yrittää tulla vielä hiukan lähemmäksi”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim nielaisi ja nosti sitten katseensa Spockin kasvoihin, vaikka se olikin hiukan vaikeaa, koska samalla hänen nenänsä meinasi osua Spockin kaulaan. Toisaalta Bones olikin joskus tainnut sanoa, että ihmisen nenä oli hyvin altis jäätymään.  
  
”Spock, minun nenäni jäätyy”, hän sanoi. Spock näytti sentään aivan vakavalta.  
  
”Ole hyvä vain, kapteeni.”  
  
Hän painoi kasvonsa Spockin kaulaa vasten. Se kieltämättä auttoi huomattavan paljon, ja lisäksi hänen ihollaan kulki nyt kummallinen vähän kihelmöivä tunne, joka ei välttämättä johtunut sääolosuhteista. ”Mutta jonkun pitäisi lämmittää sinun kasvojasi.”  
  
”Kapteeni, kehosi painautuminen omaani vasten tarjoaa jo olosuhteisiin nähden erinomaisen tuulensuojan”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Erinomainen ei nyt riitä”, Jim sanoi. Hän yritti siirtää toista kyynärpäätään mutta se osui heti Spockin olkapäähän, ja sitten hän hapuili kämmenellään kunnes löysi Spockin posken. Spock päästi äännähdyksen joka ei vaikuttanut aivan loogiselta, mutta hän ei aikonut huomauttaa siitä nyt, ja sitä paitsi oli aivan mahdollista että hän oli juuri tökännyt rukkasellaan Spockia nenään. ”Onko näin parempi?”  
  
”Vahvistan, kapteeni.”  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi, ”oikein hienoa. Tässä me nyt sitten olemme ja odotamme että joku pelastaa meidät.”  
  
”Todennäköisyys että me molemmat selviämme tästä on laskujeni mukaan noin 47,2 prosenttia.”  
  
”Ei nyt, Spock. Sanoisit jotain mukavaa.”  
  
” _Mukavaa,_ kapteeni?”  
  
”Ainakin meillä on seuraa”, Jim sanoi. Tuuli ulisi hänen korvissaan niin lujaa, ettei hän oikein tiennyt enää mitä puhui, mutta toisaalta ei sillä ehkä ollut juuri väliäkään. He olivat täällä kahdestaan ja hän voisi jälkeenpäin syyttää kylmyyttä. ”Olisi paljon ikävämpää jäätyä yksin.”  
  
”Se on totta, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”vaikkakin epäloogista.”  
  
”Jos ollaan aivan rehellisiä, herra Spock, jäätyisin kaikista maailman ihmisistä mieluiten juuri sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Kapteeni, olosuhteista huolimatta en näe syytä haukkua minua ihmiseksi”, Spock sanoi ja hengitti sitten syvään, ja Jim tunsi miten Spockin hengitys työnsi hänen omaa rintakehäänsä kauemmas. Onneksi Spockin toinen käsivarsi piteli häntä selästä niin ettei tuuli päässyt hänen takkinsa alle. ”Lisäksi pitäisin erittäin suotavana, että nimenomaan sinä et jäätyisi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi, ”en tarkoittanut sanoa että toivon että jäätyisit, vaan että –”  
  
”Ymmärsin kyllä, kapteeni.” Spock ilmeisesti havaitsi lähestyvän tuulenpuuskan ja veti siksi Jimiä vähän lähemmäksi, vaikka sen ei enää olisikaan pitänyt olla fyysisesti mahdollista. Hän oli silti tyytyväinen, että Spockin käsivarsi piteli häntä lähes epämiellyttävän tiukalla otteella. ”Ymmärsin mitä yritit sanoa ja olen samaa mieltä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi. ”Kuule, jos me emme selviä tästä –”  
  
”Kapteeni –”  
  
” _Jos_ me emme selviä tästä, niin minä –”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja puristi häntä selästä niin että hänen oli pakko jättää se lause kesken, koska hänen hengityksensä muuttui hetkellisesti hiukan hankalaksi. ”Koska ilman lämpötila on noin miinusta 38,2 astetta, olisi loogista toivoa, että voisit lämmittää kasvojani.”  
  
”Totta kai”, Jim sanoi. Hän ei olisi halunnut irrottaa omaa naamaansa Spockin kaulalta, mutta Spockin kasvot näyttivät tosiaan melko kylmettyneiltä. Hän nousi varpailleen ja pohti hajamielisesti, että se tuntui melkein siltä kuin hän olisi yrittänyt kiivetä Spockin vartaloa pitkin kohti Spockin kasvoja. Ehkä hänen aivonsa olivat tosiaan jäätymässä. Hän painoi kasvonsa Spockin poskea vasten ja toivoi, että se olisi ollut hiukan lämpimämpi.  
  
”Kiitos”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Koska tahansa”, Jim sanoi, ja silloin viestin vinkaisi hänen taskussaan.  
  
” _Kapteeni_ ”, Scottin hieman särisevä ääni sanoi, ” _oletteko te yhä siellä?_ ”  
  
Hän onnistui nostamaan viestimen korvalleen mutta ei oikein pystynyt pitämään siitä kiinni. Spock onneksi huomasi tilanteen ja painoi oman kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle, niin että he yhdessä saivat viestimen pysymään paikallaan. ”Scott? Mitä tapahtui? Kuuletko sinä?”  
  
”Kuulen oikein hyvin, kapteeni”, Scott sanoi. ”Erityisen kiperä lumimyrsky katkaisi yhteyden mutta nyt se on jo menossa ohi.”  
  
”Ohi?” Jim toisti ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Lumisade oli tosiaan huomaamatta päässyt laantumaan. Myös Spock näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. ”Pystytkö siirtämään meidät, Scott?”  
  
”Vaikka heti, kapteeni”, Scott sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, ”Spockin korvat ovat jäätymässä.”  
  
Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa mutta ei sanonut mitään. Jim käski Scottin aloittaa saman tien ja yritti sitten laittaa viestimen pois, mutta hänen sormensa olivat liian jähmettyneitä niin hienovaraiseen liikkeeseen ja sitä paitsi Spock piteli edelleen kiinni hänen kädestään. Hän kuuli siirtimen sirinän ja yritti pysyä huolellisesti paikallaan, mikä ei ollut vaikeaa, koska hänellä oli aivan liian kylmä minkäänlaiseen liikkumiseen.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja astui askeleen kauemmas hänestä.  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. He olivat siirrinhuoneessa, ilma tuntui kihelmöivän lämpimältä ja Bones vilkuili häntä ja Spockia suu raollaan ja otsa tavanomaisesti rutussa.  
  
”Siellä oli tosiaan melko kylmä”, hän sanoi ja yritti kävellä, mutta jalat tuntuivat siltä niin kuin joku olisi jähmettänyt kaikki hänen nivelensä.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta yllättävän ketterällä eleellä, ”te ette mene mihinkään ennen kuin olen tarkastanut teidät. Spockin korvat näyttävät siltä että ne saattavat tipahtaa kohta.”  
  
”Myöhemmin, Bones”, hän sanoi ja vilkaisi Spockia, joka suoristi parhaillaan lämpötakkinsa helmaa. ”Ei meillä ole hätää. Me lämmitimme toisiamme. Nyt minä haluan tietää millä vuosituhannella tämä alus on ja miten me pääsemme sieltä pois.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kaikki ratkesi hämmentävän helposti ottaen huomioon sen, että vain hetkeä aiemmin kapteeni ja varapäällikkö olivat lähestulkoon jäätyneet hengiltä. Scott korjasi antimateriasäiliön nopeammin kuin oli sanonut korjaavansa sen ja Spock löysi sopivan poikkeaman aika-avaruudesta. _U.S.S. Enterprise_ sujahti omaan aikaansa, tai tarkemmin sanottuna kahta päivää myöhempään aikaan, mikä aiheutti pienen paniikin miehistön joukossa, sillä planeettainvälinen äitienpäivä oli ollut eilen ja aliavaruustaajuudet täyttyivät nyt pettyneiden äitien viesteistä. Jim istui tuolillaan ja yritti lämmittää sormenpäitään, jotka pysyttelivät sitkeästi kylminä, ja toisinaan hän vilkaisi Spockin suuntaan ihan vain tarkistaakseen, olivatko Spockin korvat jo toipuneet.  
  
Kun suurin osa miehistöstä oli lähettänyt anteeksipyynnön äidilleen ja _Enterprise_ matkasi taas vakaasti kohti Ypsilon III:ta, tohtori McCoy ilmoitti aluksen sisäisen viestinnän kautta, että jos kapteeni ei nyt heti raahaisi omia luitaan ja myös Spockia sairastupaan, McCoy ei korvaansa lotkauttaisi sitten kun heidän erinäiset ruumiinosansa tipahtelisivat jäätyneinä irti. Jim viittasi Spockin mukaansa ja jätti ohjauksen Sulun haltuun. Mikä muka voisi mennä pieleen? Turbohississä hän koetti tavoittaa Spockin katsetta, mutta Spock vaikutti hieman hajamieliseltä, joten hän taputti tätä käsivarrelle.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi vakavalla äänellä.  
  
”Erinomaista toimintaa, tiedeupseeri”, Jim sanoi. Oli kieltämättä mukavampaa taputtaa Spockin käsivartta nyt, kun tämä ei ollut kääriytynyt niihin paksuihin lämpövarusteisiin. ”Sait aluksen järjestettyä takaisin omaan aikaamme.”  
  
”Lähes omaan aikaamme, kapteeni.”  
  
”En huomaa juurikaan eroa”, hän sanoi ja veti kätensä omalle puolelleen, koska he olivat jo melkein viitoskannella. ”Olen iloinen ettemme jäätyneet.”  
  
”Niin minäkin, kapteeni.”  
  
Spock näytti epätavallisen mietteliäältä. Jim aikoi kysyä asiasta, ja sitten Spockin suupielet liikahtivat ja hän epäili että ehkä Spock itse sanoisikin vielä jotain. Hissin ovet kuitenkin aukesivat ja kolme uteliaan näköistä turvamiestä kääntyi tuijottamaan heitä. Jim käveli miesten ohitse ja sanoi itselleen, että melkein hengiltä jäätyminen veti varmaan kenet tahansa hiljaiseksi.  
  
 ”Jim”, McCoy sanoi heti sairastuvan ovella eikä kuulostanut kovin kärsivälliseltä, ”sinä ensin. Spock, sinä odotat tässä.”  
  
Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa mutta ei sanonut mitään. Jim kohautti olkapäitään ja seurasi sitten McCoyta, joka kyllä suhtautui aina lääkärintarkistukseen melko intensiivisesti, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli sentään tullut paikalle ihan itse ja melkein heti sen jälkeen, kun Bones oli pyytänyt häntä. Ovi oli hädin tuskin ehtinyt liukua kiinni, kun Bones tökkäsi häntä rintaan.  
  
”Mitä se oli?” Bones kysyi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Miten niin mitä se oli?” hän kysyi ja yritti peruuttaa kauemmas mutta joutuikin tutkimuspöydälle, mikä oli toki saattanut olla Bonesin tarkoitus.  
  
”Sinun naamasi”, Bones sanoi, väänsi tutkimuspöydän ylös ja osoitti yhdellä sellaisella surisevalla härvelillä häntä naamaan.  
  
”Mitä vikaa minun naamassani on?” hän kysyi. Hän ei ollut katsonut itseään peiliin palattuaan sieltä planeetalta ja alkoi nyt hiukan huolestua.  
  
”Sinun ilmeesi”, Bones sanoi ja huokaisi tarpeettoman dramaattisesti, ”sinun lemmenkipeä ilmeesi kun teidät kaksi siirrettiin sieltä ylös.”  
  
”Minun lemmenkipeä –”  
  
”Niin!” Bones sanoi ja tökkäsi häntä polveen, mikä ei mitenkään voinut kuulua lääkärintarkastukseen. ”Jim, kyllä minä tiedän että sinä olet vähän yksinäinen. Kaikkihan me olemme. Mutta et voi vain työntää tunteitasi Spockin niskaan. Se ei ole reilua.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole tunteita”, hän sanoi ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. ”Totta kai minulla on tunteita, mutta ei… Bones, hän on tuon oven toisella puolella ja hänellä on erinomainen kuulo.”  
  
”Mainiota”, Bones sanoi, ”kerrassaan mainiosta, sittenpähän hän tietää että minä yritin sentään puhua sinulle järkeä. Tajuan kyllä että miehen pitää tehdä mitä miehen pitää tehdä kun nenä on jäätymässä, mutta sinä tulit takaisin alukseen nenä kiinni hänen kaulassaan.”  
  
”Scott toimi hyvin nopeasti”, Jim sanoi, ”en mitenkään ehtinyt siirtää nenääni.”  
  
”Ehkä sinä tarvitse lomaa”, Bones sanoi, ”jossain lämpimässä paikassa ja yksin.”  
  
”Minä en ole yksinäinen”, Jim sanoi, ”ja vaikka olisinkin, en tajua miten se paranisi sillä, että menisin jonnekin yksin.”  
  
”Voisimme hankkia sinulle robotin.”  
  
”En minä tarvitse _robottia_ , Bones! Minä tarvitsen… tarvitsen…”  
  
”No, Spock ei ainakaan tarvitse sinun nenääsi kaulaansa”, Bones sanoi. ”Mieti nyt vähän, Jim! Hän on vulkanilainen! Ei hän tiedä mitä tekisi sinun lemmekkäillä tunteillasi.”  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään lemmekkäitä tunteita”, Jim sanoi ja yritti liukua alas tutkimuspöydältä mutta Bones tarttui häntä olkapäistä. ”Mitä vielä? Voin luvata ettei mikään ruumiinosani jäätynyt lopullisesti.”  
  
”Hyvä niin”, Bones sanoi, ”koska muuten saisit kuulla kunniasi. Jim, mitä helvettiä sinä aiot tehdä?”  
  
”Mille?” hän kysyi ja hyppäsi alas pöydältä heti kun Bones päästi hänen olkapäänsä irti.  
  
”Tunteillesi”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä hyvin synkästi.  
  
”Ei minulla ole mitään tunteita”, hän sanoi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Ehkä soitan äidille. Se näyttää toimivan kaikille muille.”  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi varoittavasti.  
  
”Bones”, hän sanoi, käveli ulos ovesta ja melkein törmäsi Spockiin. Spock kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, voisiko jotenkin uskotella itselleen ettei Spock ollut kuullut heidän keskustelustaan yhtään mitään. Tilanne kuitenkin vaikutti melko toivottomalta. Hän työnsi olkapäänsä taakse ja nyökkäsi sitten kohti Bonesia, joka oli pahantuulisesti tullut seisomaan ovenrakoon.  
  
”Hän ei tiedä lainkaan mistä puhuu”, Jim sanoi ja käveli sitten pois ennen kuin Spockin kulmakarvat ehtisivät sanoa hänelle jotain muuta.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin hän huomasi, ettei osittainen jäätyminen ollut tehnyt mitään hyvää hänen nukahtamisongelmilleen. Hän tuijotti kattoa ja koetti olla ajattelematta Spockia. Jos Spock olisi pitänyt hänen nenäänsä kaulassaan hyvin epäammattimaisena, varmasti tämä olisi sanonut jotain. Ja kyse oli kuitenkin ollut hätätilanteesta. Ehkä hänen pitäisi passittaa Bones lomalle.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan saanut unta, ja niinpä hän ennen pitkää rupesi miettimään, mitä sanoisi äidilleen ja miten voisi selittää sen, ettei ollut taas soittanut pariin vuoteen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa Jim kohtaa tuttavallisen kasvin.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3825,3. Enterprisen tehtävänä on tutkia asumatonta M-luokan planeettaa galaksin reunamailla. Planeetta on tietojemme mukaan rauhallinen ja erityisen monimuotoisen kasvillisuuden peitossa. Lähetin laskeutumisryhmän tiedeupseeri Spockin johdolla tekemään alustavia mittauksia. Hetki sitten sain Sululta tiedon, että herra Spock on ajautunut sanalliseen kiistaan jonkinlaisen pensaskasvin kanssa. Minä ja tohtori McCoy lähdemme selvittämään tilannetta.  
  
_ Planeetta vaikutti aivan tavalliselta M-luokan planeetalta. Kasveja oli joka puolella mutta senhän hän oli toki tiennytkin. Hän vilkaisi McCoyta, joka ei näyttänyt tavallista epäluuloisemmalta. Vaaleanvihreät oksat huojuivat heitä kohti rauhallisessa tuulessa ja kaikki vaikutti kerrassaan idylliseltä, ja sitten hän kuuli Spockin äänen.  
  
”Hän kuulostaa”, McCoy aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ”vihaiselta.”  
  
Jim nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään äänen suuntaan. Sulu oli toki kuulostanut jo aiemmin siltä kuin olisi ollut tosissaan, mutta silti Jim oli pitänyt koko juttua jonkinlaisena väärinkäsityksenä. Hän ei ollut aivan varma oliko Spock ikinä riidellyt edes McCoyn kanssa, ja McCoy sentään yritti jatkuvasti.  
  
”En voi uskoa tätä”, McCoy sanoi, kun he kävelivät lähemmäs ja Spockin ääni kuului yhä selvemmin. Lehtien havina hävitti sanat mutta sävy pysyi kiivaana. Itse asiassa vaikutti siltä kuin Spock olisi koko ajan kiivastunut enemmän, vaikka tietenkään se ei ollut mahdollista.  
  
”Tähän on varmasti jokin selitys”, Jim sanoi ääneen. Hän oli pelannut Spockin kanssa eilen illalla shakkia ja kaikki oli ollut kunnossa. Hän oli voittanut Spockin tavanomaisella, täysin epäloogisella taktiikallaan, ja Spock oli kohottanut hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa. Hän ei tietenkään voinut olla varma olisiko tajunnut jos Spockia olisi vaivannut jokin, mutta kai hänellä nyt olisi ollut edes jonkinlainen aavistus. Hän oli aina ollut hyvä aavistuksissa.  
  
”Mitä aiot tehdä?” McCoy sihahti hänelle. He olivat niin lähellä, että he kuulivat toisenkin äänen Spockin lisäksi. Se kuulosti matalalta ja rauhalliselta miesääneltä. Itse asiassa se kuulosti hämmästyttävän paljon Spockilta, ehkä jopa enemmän kuin Spock. Varmasti tähän oli jokin selitys.  
  
”Puhun hänelle”, hän sanoi, kun McCoy jatkoi tuijottamista niin kuin olisi odottanut vastausta.  
  
”Hän ei kuulosta siltä että aikoisi kuunnella”, McCoy sanoi.  
  
”Kyllä hän minua kuuntelee”, Jim sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä vaivihkaa vaiheisen kahvalle, ihan vain jos joutuisi vaikka tainnuttamaan kasvin. Hän yritti keksiä suunnitelman, tai ehkä varasuunnitelman, siltä varalta että tilanne muuttuisi todella kiperästi, mutta sitten McCoy työnsi erään erityisen lehtevän oksan pois heidän naamansa edestä ja he melkein törmäsivät Suluun, joka oli kietonut käsivarret ympärilleen  ja näytti huojentuneelta nähdessään heidät.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Sulu sanoi ja otti muutaman selvästi taktisen askeleen takaviistoon. Turvamiehet olivat jo melkein hävinneet punertavalehtisten pensaiden sekaan. Jim ei kuitenkaan juurikaan piitannut heistä vaan miehestä, joka seisoi erään kasvin vieressä ja tuijotti sitä kulmakarvat vihaisina.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
Spock kääntyi katsomaan häntä kummallisen hitaasti. Melkein yhtä kummallista oli, että myös kasvi kääntyi katsomaan Jimiä. Se näytti aivan tavalliselta pensaskasvilta lukuun ottamatta suurta vaaleanpunaista kukkaa, joka kasvoi sen keskellä ja jolla oli melko pistävä tuijotus. Kaiken kaikkiaan kasvi vaikutti oikein lauhkealta eikä Jim lainkaan ymmärtänyt, miksi se olisi yrittänyt riidellä Spockin kanssa, mutta mitäpä hän toisaalta pensaskasveista tiesi.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi parhaalla kapteeniäänellään, ”ole hyvä ja anna raportti tilanteesta.”  
  
”Täällä ei ole mitään nähtävää, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi edelleen omituisen kiihtyneellä äänellä.  
  
”Olen iloinen että tulit, kapteeni”, kasvi sanoi. Se tosiaan kuulosti aivan Spockilta.  
  
”Suosittelen, että siirrymme takaisin alukseen välittömästi”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Sitten voimme unohtaa tämän ja pelata erän shakkia”, kasvi sanoi Spockin äänellä, ja Jim nyökkäsi sille ennen kuin ehti tajuta mitä oli tekemässä. Spock kohotti oikeaa kulmakarvaansa hänelle kaksi kertaa peräkkäin ja McCoy murahti.  
  
”Mitä se –”, hän aloitti muttei oikein tiennyt miten jatkaisi kysymystä. Sulu oli ilmeisesti yrittänyt piiloutua vaaleanpunaisen puun alle mutta suoristi kyllä selkänsä kun hän vilkaisi miestä. Sulu saisi selittää tämän. Sulu tiesi pensaskasveista paljon enemmän kuin hän. ”Mikä se on? Mitä se _tekee?_ ”  
  
”Emme tiedä, kapteeni”, Sulu sanoi hätäisellä äänellä. ”Herra Spock oli tutkimassa sitä, kun se –”  
  
”Kapteeni, meidän pitäisi ehdottomasti palata alukseen”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Kapteeni, meidän pitäisi ehdottomasti keskustella tästä kahdestaan”, kasvi sanoi.  
  
”Tästä ei tarvitse keskustella lainkaan”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Vain me kaksi, kasvi sanoi ja huojui häntä kohti, ”mutta jos et halua puhua, voimme myös –”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi niin terävällä äänellä, että Jim melkein hypähti paikallaan, ”meidän on palattava alukseen. Nyt heti.”  
  
” _Mutta_ ”, Jim sanoi ja otti askeleen kohti pensasta. Hän ei ollut tottunut perääntymään kasvien edessä. Spock nojasi vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja pensas ojensi kaikkia oksiaan Jimiä kohti. Hän mietti voisiko saada jotain selville jos koskisi siihen. Ajatus ei tuntunut kovin tieteelliseltä, mutta toisaalta Spock oli hänen tiedeupseerinsa ja ilmeisesti Spock oli jo tehnyt kaikkensa. Hän harkitsi asiaa yhä, kun kasvi yllättäen ojensi yhden oksan häntä kohti ja tarttui häntä ranteeseen.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi melkein hengästyneellä äänellä ja puristi kämmenensä yhteen. Jim tuijotti hetken Spockia ennen kuin tajusi, että kasvi tosiaan roikkui hänen kädessään ja että ehkä se vaati hänen huomiotaan nyt kiperämmin kuin Spock.  
  
”Tuntuu hyvältä”, kasvi sanoi ja kuulosti kovasti Spockilta, paitsi että Spock ei taatusti ikinä ollut puhunut noin _pehmeästi_ , ”en edes osannut kuvitella –”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”lähdetään. _Nyt._ ”  
  
”Kaikki nämä vuodet”, kasvi sanoi, ”ja vihdoinkin, _vihdoinkin,_ en voinut edes kuvitella miltä –”  
  
” _Kapteeni”_ , Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Kasvi puristi hänen rannettaan lujempaa. Hänestä tuntui aivan siltä kuin muutama lehti olisi tarkoituksella sivellyt hänen kyynärvarttaan, mutta se vaikutti liian epäloogiselta jopa hänelle. Hän juttelisi tästä jutusta Spockin kanssa sitten kun he olisivat taas aluksessa ja kahdestaan. Spock istuisi vähän aikaa tietokoneensa edessä, näyttäisi vakavalta ja tieteelliseltä ja sanoisi, ettei dataa ollut riittävästi, ja sitten kuitenkin selittäisi Jimille koko jutun. Ehkä olisi tosiaan parasta lähteä saman tien.  
  
Hän otti viestimen esiin. Kasvi yritti ilmeisesti kietoutua hänen vyötärölleen.  
  
”Älä koske häneen”, Spock sanoi ja kuulosti vihaisemmalta kuin Jim oli pystynyt edes kuvittelemaan.  
  
”Minä kosken häneen”, kasvi sanoi Spockin äänellä.  
  
_Luoja_ , Jim ajatteli ja toivoi että kasvi pitäisi lonkeronsa hänen vyötäröllään eikä tipauttaisi niitä yhtään alemmas. ”Scott? Siirrä koko ryhmä takaisin alukseen.”  
  
”Selvä, kapteeni”, Scott sanoi.  
  
Jim ei oikein ehtinyt ymmärtää, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui. Hän kuuli siirtimen vaimean surinan ilmassa ja tunsi miten hänen molekyylinsä alkoivat liikahdella toisiaan vasten, mutta ennen kuin maisema ehti kadota hänen ympäriltään, kasvi tarrasi häntä lantiosta eleellä joka tuntui melko suorasukaiselta. Spock puolestaan tarttui häntä käsivarresta ja kiskaisi hänet luokseen. Kasvi roikkui kuitenkin edelleen kiinni hänessä, ja jos hän ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi kuvitellut että se yritti hyväillä häntä. Hän kuuli jonkun puhuvan Spockin äänellä eikä voinut mitenkään tietää, oliko kyseessä Spock vai kasvi, ja sitten hänen loputkin molekyylinsä hajaantuivat toisistaan.  
  
Hän oli juuri saanut molekyylinsä takaisin kasaan, kun Spock päästi hänen kädestään irti. Hän joutui ottamaan tukea miehestä ettei olisi kaatunut, ja Spock työnsi häntä kauemmas, mikä tuntui jokseenkin omituiselta. Yleensä Spock suhtautui tällaiseen varsin tyynesti. Jim suoristautui ja tajusi että he kaikki tuijottivat häntä tai mahdollisesti Spockia, ja kun hänkin yritti tuijottaa Spockia, tämä katsoi jonnekin hänen ohitseen.  
  
”Kapteeni, pyydän lupaa poistua”, Spock sanoi ja kuulosti siltä kuin olisi joutunut pakottamaan äänensä tasaiseksi.  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi ja tajusi että se oli kutakuinkin kaikki mitä hän osasi nyt sanoa. Hän nyökkäsi ja Spock käveli ulos huoneesta omituisen terävillä askelilla.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jim istui omalla tuolillaan komentosillalla ja yritti vaivihkaa nykäistä housujen vyötärökappaletta vähän parempaan asentoon. _Enterprise_ pysytteli yhä planeetan kiertoradalla. Huomenna hän lähettäisi uuden ryhmän jatkamaan tutkimuksia. Ehkä olisi kuitenkin parasta, että Spock jäisi alukseen, eikä hän itsekään oikeastaan halunnut sanailla ainakaan sen saman kasvin kanssa. Ajoittain hän tajusi painaneensa kämmenensä lantiolleen kutakuinkin samoihin kohtiin, joista kasvi oli puristanut häntä. Hän toivoi ettei miehistö huomaisi mitään. Spock olisi takuulla huomannut, mutta hän ei ollut nähnyt Spockia sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli lähtenyt siirtohuoneesta.  
  
”Luutnantti Sulu”, hän sanoi kunhan oli ensin varmistanut, että hänen molemmat kätensä lepäsivät turvallisesti reisien päällä, ”ota komento. Lähden puhumaan Spockille.”  
  
Hänestä tuntui, että joku tuijotti häntä vähän terävästi, mutta hän ei aikonut piitata siitä. Hän veti syvään henkeä heti kun pääsi hissiin saakka. Hänellä oli kyllä ennenkin ollut muutamia väkivaltaisia kohtaamisia kasvien kanssa, mutta tämä ei ollut tuntunut aivan sellaiselta. Hän hieroi vasenta lonkkaluutaan ja yritti sitten ryhdistäytyä ennen kuin hissin ovet taas avautuisivat. Hän oli aikuinen mies ja tähtilaivan kapteeni, kyllä hän nyt sen kestäisi että tuntematon kasvi vähän puristeli hänen lantiotaan. Ehkä se oli luullut häntä oksaksi.  
  
Kun hän pysähtyi Spockin ovelle, häntä alkoi hiukan arveluttaa. Asiasta olisi ollut varmaan paljon helpompi puhua, jos se kasvi ei olisi ehtinyt tehdä aivan niin intiimiä tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan. Hän suoristi selkänsä, työnsi olkapäät taakse, veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä ja pyysi sitten hetken juttutuokiota. Ovi liukui auki ja hän yritti pitää kädet pois lantioltaan.  
  
”Toivottavasti en häiritse”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Et tietenkään, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi epäillyt, että kohta hän sanoisi jotain hirveän epäloogista.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Spock, haluaisin analyysisi siitä, mitä planeetalla tapahtui.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi hitaasti, ”uskon että luutnantti Sulu kykenee tarjoamaan tarkemman arvion tapahtumista.”  
  
Hemmetti sentään, tämähän kuulosti vakavalta. ”Spock, sinä olet minun tiedeupseerini.”  
  
Spock tuijotti häntä. Hän tuijotti takaisin. Spockin toinen kulmakarva liikahti mutta ei kohonnut. Jim päätti yrittää toisenlaista lähestymistapaa.  
  
”Ja ystäväni”, hän sanoi, huokaisi syvään ja istuutui lähimmälle tuolille. Hän toivoi että olisi voinut vain kaataa heille molemmille viskipaukut tai ehkä vähän robulalaista rommia, ja sitten hän olisi sanonut että se kasvi oli tainnut tosiaan tykätä hänestä, ja hän olisi nauranut asialle ja Spock olisi nostanut toista suupieltään, ja sitten Spock olisi kertonut hänelle mistä oli ollut kyse. Ehkä sitten he olisivat pelanneet erän shakkia.  
  
Spock kuitenkin seisoi edelleen paikallaan eikä näyttänyt lainkaan halukkaalta puhumaan. Jim nielaisi muutamaan kertaan.  
  
”Kuule”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”mistä sinä oikein riitelit sen kanssa?”  
  
”Saatavilla oleva data on hyvin puutteellista”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Arvaa sitten.”  
  
”Tällä kertaa en mieluummin arvaisi.”  
  
”Miksi?” Jim kysyi ja Spock käänsi katseensa jonnekin hänen vasemman olkapäänsä yläpuolelle. Hän vilkaisi taakseen mutta siellä ei ollut mitään sellaista, minkä olisi pitänyt kiinnostaa Spockia enemmän kuin hänen naamansa. ”Selvä, älä sitten arvaa. Oliko se kasvi tietoinen olento?”  
  
”Luutnantti Sulu osaisi ehkä vastata tuohon”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Minä kysyin sinulta”, Jim sanoi. _Hemmetti._ Hän yritti tavoittaa Spockin silmiä mutta ei onnistunut. Jos hän ei olisi ollut aivan varma, että se oli huono idea, hän olisi nyt noussut seisomaan ja tarttunut Spockia olkapäistä.  
  
”En pidä sitä todennäköisenä”, Spock sanoi lopulta.  
  
Jim painoi kämmenensä vasemman lonkkaluunsa alapuolelle ja veti sen sitten nopeasti takaisin. ”Eikö? Se ei siis… se ei siis ajatellut?”  
  
”Tarvitsisin enemmän dataa kunnollista analyysia varten”, Spock sanoi ja kuulosti siltä ettei missään tapauksessa halunnut tehdä sitä analyysia.  
  
”Mutta se puhui”, Jim sanoi. ”Miten ihmeessä?”  
  
Spock avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan.  
  
” _Spock._ ”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Se oli käsky.”  
  
Vihdoinkin Spock käänsi katseensa takaisin häneen. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli Spockin eteen. Nyt Spock ei enää väistelisi häntä. Hän olisi täällä vaikka aamuun saakka ja lopulta he selvittäisivät tämän jutun.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi kuulostaen eleettömän onnettomalta, ”saatavilla oleva data viittaa siihen, että se… heijasti toisen olennon ajatuksia.”  
  
”Toisen olennon”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, Spock sanoi. ”Yritin ottaa siitä näyttää. Kenties se oli herkkä kosketustelepatialle.”  
  
” _Kosketustelepatialle._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Spock sanoi ja otti lyhyen askeleen taaksepäin. Jim otti hieman pidemmän askeleen eteenpäin. Spockin silmät olivat tummat ja väsyneet ja melkein levottomat, ja hän halusi painaa kämmenet Spockin olkapäille ja sanoa että mitäpä tuosta, he voisivat unohtaa koko jutun, ja ehkä he voisivat nyt istua alas ja olla aivan hiljaa ja nautiskella _Enterprisen_ ilmastoinnin miellyttävästä hurinasta.  
  
”Sinun kosketustelepatiallesi”, hän sanoi, koska hän oli tähtilaivan kapteeni ja koska hän oli tullut tänne selvittämään tämän jutun.  
  
Spock nyökkäsi.  
  
”Mutta se –”, hän aloitti ja nielaisi sitten loput. Ehkä kasvi ei sittenkään ollut silittänyt hänen takapuoltaan.  
  
Spock näytti siltä että olisi varmasti karannut nyt toiseen galaksiin jos olisi vähänkään kuvitellut, että sellainen olisi mahdollista. Jim tarttui Spockia käsivarresta, koska varmasti se oli paras tapa osoittaa, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, tajusiko tätä juttua, eikä hän myöskään tiennyt halusiko tajuta. Hän taputti Spockin käsivartta ja Spock jatkoi hänen tuijottamistaan ja kaikki oli melkein niin kuin aina ennenkin. Ja sitä paitsi hän oli jo unohtanut, mitä se kasvi oli sanonut hänelle. Hän kirjoittaisi tästä jonkun oikein ympäripyöreän raportin.  
  
”Haluaisin pelata erän shakkia”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja kuulosti lievästi huolestuneelta.  
  
”Kasvitiede ei ole tietenkään erityisalaani”, Jim sanoi ja irrotti kämmenensä Spockin käsivarrelta, ”mutta planeetta vaikuttaa oikein miellyttävältä. Voisit lähettää huomenna jonkun nuoremman tutkijan jatkamaan mittauksia Sulun kanssa. En ole vieläkään kirjoittanut raporttia siitä pikku selkkauksesta carbonialaisen energiaverkon kanssa ja haluaisin mielipiteesi muutamista tieteellisistä yksityiskohdista. Kenties voisimme huomenna työstää sitä.”  
  
Spock vilkuili häntä koko pelin ajan ja vaikutti tavallista hajamielisemmältä, mistä hän olisi normaalisti ollut hiukan huolestunut, mutta nyt se tuntui melko ymmärrettävältä. Hän itse yritti olla ajattelematta lantiotaan ja siihen meni niin paljon energiaa, että lopulta Spock voitti hänet kaikesta siitä tuijottelusta huolimatta kummallisen pitkän ja hajamielisen pelin jälkeen. Hän tilasi heille molemmille teetä ja sitten he istuivat kasvokkain pöydän ääressä, katselivat hieman toistensa ohi, joivat teetä ja kuuntelivat ilmastointia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa Spock syö suklaata ja Jim riisuu housunsa.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3839,2. Enterprise on suoriutunut menestyksekkäästi tehtävästään Tähtiasema 12:ssa ja olemme nyt matkalla kohti hupiplaneetta Risaa, jossa miehistöllä on mahdollisuus käyttää lakisääteisiä vuosilomiaan. Olen selittämättömällä tavalla kiusaantunut asiasta, ja varapäällikkö Spock on juuri voittanut minut shakissa kolmannen kerran peräkkäin._  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja suoristi selkänsä. Nikamat naksahtelivat. ”Olen hiukan hajamielinen.”  
  
”Anteeksipyyntö on tarpeeton, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi mutta ei katsonut häneen. ”Toivoisin kuitenkin, että mikäli jokin on pielessä, kertoisit siitä minulle.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään.  
  
”Tai tohtori McCoylle, mikäli kyse on lääketieteellisestä huolenaiheesta.”  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Spockia, kunnes Spock vilkaisi häntä ja jähmettyi sitten paikoilleen. ”Risa on vain niin kovin… eläväinen planeetta.”  
  
”Eläväinen”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Taidan jäädä alukseen”, Jim sanoi. ”Sitä paitsi jonkun täytyy kuitenkin huolehtia Enterprisesta.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”et ole pitänyt lomaa 398,2 tähtivuorokauteen.”  
  
”Mutta mene sinä vain”, Jim sanoi ja ryhtyi järjestelemään shakkinappuloita siltä varalta että he pelaisivat vielä yhden pelin. Hän luultavasti häviäisi, mutta minkäpä sille mahtoi. ”Oletko käynyt Risalla, herra Spock?”  
  
” _Kapteeni_ ”, Spock sanoi, ”jos sinä jäät alukseen, minä jään myös.”  
  
”Mutta Risalla on… monenlaisia huvituksia”, Jim sanoi ja yritti saada äänensä kuulostamaan kepeältä mutta onnistui lähinnä hankkimaan itselleen yskänpuuskan. ”Sinunkin pitäisi joskus lomailla, nauttia elämästä, rentoutua, sellaisia juttuja.”  
  
”Oliko tuo käsky?” Spock kysyi hyvin vakavalla äänellä.  
  
Jim pakotti itsensä katsomaan Spockia vaikka hänen rannettaan oli taas alkanut kihelmöidä. Hemmetin ranne oli käyttäytynyt huonosti siitä saakka, kun he olivat melkein jäätyneet sille yhdelle planeetalle ja Spock oli pidellyt kiinni hänen kädestään, jotta viestin ei olisi tipahtanut hänen kohmettuneista sormistaan. Ja sitten oli käynyt se kummallinen tapaus sen pensaskasvin kanssa. Sitä hän ei mielellään ajatellut, ei ainakaan niin usein kuin sitä, miten hän oli nojannut Spockiin selvitäkseen hengissä hyytävässä lumimyrskyssä.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi lopulta ja koetti olla ajattelematta mitään muuta kuin Spockia, joka istui toisella puolella pöytää ja olisi varmasti kohottanut molempia kulmakarvojaan jos olisi tiennyt, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. ”Ei se ollut käsky.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Spock sanoi. ”Pelaammeko vielä yhden erän?”  
  
”Toki”, hän sanoi ja asetteli loput nappulat paikalleen.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi hetken kuluttua, kun Jim alkoi taas olla häviöllä eikä millään viitsinyt miettiä mistä se johtui, ja sitä paitsi rannetta kutitti, ”onko Risassa jotain erityistä, mikä vaivaa sinua?”  
  
_Seksi_ , hän ajatteli, _naiset_ , mutta hän ei missään tapauksessa aikonut puhua Spockille kummastakaan aiheesta. ”Ei tietenkään. Se on vain niin… iloinen paikka.”  
  
”Olen ollut siinä käsityksessä, että arvostaisit –”, Spock kohotti kulmakarvaansa, ”- iloisia ajanvietteitä.”  
  
Jim nielaisi ja koetti keskittyä peliin. Hän ei muistanut laittaneensa torniaan tuohon kohtaan, mutta hän ei aikonut syyttää Spockia huijaamisesta. Itse asiassa jo pelkkä ajatus siitä, että ehkä Spock huijaisi häntä – vain häntä eikä ketään muuta – shakissa, sai hänet tuntemaan itsensä hyvin erityiseksi. Hän hieroi nilkkojaan yhteen pöydän alla ja yritti estää niitä kihelmöimästä.  
  
”Mitä tarkoitat iloisella ajanvietteellä?” hän kysyi ja siirsi sotilasta Spockin kulmakarvojen liikkeestä päätellen väärään suuntaan. Tai ehkä Spock oli hämmentynyt hänen kysymyksestään.  
  
”Olen ymmärtänyt, että Risalla on lukuisia mahdollisuuksia”, Spock sanoi ja katsoi häntä shakkilaudan yli vakavana niin kuin he olisivat puhuneet poimuteoriasta. ”Viime päivinä olen kuullut miehistön puhuvan ainakin surffaamisesta, uhkapeleistä, koiranpennuista ja erinäisistä ihmiskehon lievään myrkyttämiseen tarkoitetuista aineista.”  
  
”Ja”, Jim sanoi ja siirsi torniaan vaikkei ollut aivan varma minne.  
  
”Ja… seurasta”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja yritti keskittyä. Hänen pitäisi ajatella peliä tai oikeastaan mitä tahansa muuta kuin Spockia. Spock kuitenkin istui hänen edessään, mikä teki tehtävästä hiukan haastavan. ”Kuule, oletko ikinä yksinäinen?”  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka, kapteeni?” Spock kysyi otsa rypistyen.  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi ja siirsi kuningatarta vaikkei edes tainnut olla hänen vuoronsa, ”ei yhtään mitään. Olen pahoillani. Se oli asiaton kysymys.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja siirsi hänen kuningattarensa takaisin siihen missä se oli ollut ja sitten söi omalla nappulallaan hänen torninsa, ”en pitänyt kysymystäsi asiattomana. Olin vain yllättynyt.”  
  
Hänen pitäisi nyt ehdottomasti tukkia suunsa tai puhua jostain muusta. ”Kuinka niin?”  
  
”Kukaan ei ole kysynyt sitä minulta”, Spock sanoi, ”kymmeneen Maan vuoteen.”  
  
”Kymmeneen Maan vuoteen”, hän sanoi. ”Kuka silloin…”  
  
”Äitini.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Jim sanoi. Hän ei millään muistanut, kumman vuoro oli tehdä siirto, mutta Spock vaikutti lopettaneen pelaamisen, niin että ehkäpä sillä ei ollut juurikaan väliä. ”Ja mitä vastasit silloin?”  
  
”Että vulkanilaiset eivät ole yksinäisiä.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa, sulki sen ja avasi sitten uudestaan. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Olen sittemmin saanut uutta dataa asiasta”, Spock sanoi, ”ja osa siitä tukee toisenlaista hypoteesia.”  
  
”Vai niin”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Olen kuitenkin _yllättynyt_ siitä, että yksinäisyyden määrä ei vaikuta kasvavan tasaisesti kohteen fyysisessä läheisyydessä olevien henkilöiden määrän laskiessa”, Spock sanoi. ”Olen nimittäin tehnyt havaintoja, että toisinaan yksinäisyys pikemminkin korreloi melko suoraan jonkun tietyn henkilön fyysisen läheisyyden kanssa.”  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, Jim sanoi.  
  
”Todellakin”, Spock sanoi, ”kiehtovaa.”  
  
”Kuule”, Jim sanoi ja ojentautui painamaan kämmenensä Spockin käsivarrelle, joka lepäsi omituisesti pöydällä kolmiulotteisen shakkilaudan vieressä. Hän piti huolen siitä ettei hänen kämmenensä koskettanut Spockin ihoa, ja Spock tuijotti häntä eikä näyttänyt lainkaan siltä, kuin tämä kerta olisi jotenkin eronnut niistä kaikista edellisistä, kun hän oli taputtanut Spockia olkapäälle tai tarttunut käsivarresta. ”Olen käynyt Risalla ennenkin, joskus… vuosia sitten. En tullut siitä kovin iloiseksi. Mutta jos menisimme… vaikka muutamaksi tunniksi. Tutkimusmielessä. Kahdestaan. Siellä on paljon hyviä ravintoloita, jotka eivät ole lainkaan… iloisia. Kävisimme syömässä ja tarkistaisimme, ettei planeetalla ole mitään mikä välittömästi uhkaa koko miehistöä. Ja sitten tulisimme tänne takaisin ja pelaisimme vaikka shakkia.”  
  
”Kuulostaa hyväksyttävältä”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim veti kätensä pois. Sormenpäät tuntuivat kuitenkin levottomilta, ja hän päätti istua kätensä päälle jottei vain tekisi jotain hassua. ”Mainiota.”  
  
”Mainiota”, Spock sanoi ja näytti hyvin vakavalta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja ravisteli häntä hartioista, ”ei Spock viihdy Risalla! Kuvittele nyt sitä kaikkea, surffaajia ja koiranpentuja, ei hän kestä sellaista!”  
  
”Bones”, hän sanoi niin määrätietoisesti kuin osasi, mikä oli vaikeaa koska hänellä ei ollut lainkaan määrätietoinen olo, ”me vietämme planeetalla vain muutaman tunnin. Olen varma että pärjäämme hienosti.”  
  
” _Me_ ”, Bones toisti ja katsoi häntä otsa rypistyen.  
  
Hän suoristi paitansa helmaa. Hän oli valinnut erityisen hyvin istuvan paidan siltä varalta, että he menisivät katsomaan merta ja tuuli yrittäisi vaikkapa hivuttaa paitaa ylöspäin.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi mutta kuulosti nyt enemmän turhautuneelta kuin ärtyneeltä, ”mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?”  
  
”Ei aavistustakaan”, hän sanoi ja koetti parhaansa mukaan väistellä Bonesin katsetta, mutta Bones oli paheksunut häntä silmillään vuosikausia ja oli kehittynyt siinä hyvin taitavaksi.  
  
”Selvä”, Bones sanoi vähän samalla äänellä kuin silloin akatemiassa, kun hän oli ilmoittanut aikovansa osallistua kobatibiläiseen ryömimiskilpailuun illalla ennen poimuteorian tenttiä. ”Yritä kuitenkin olla järkevä. Ja kohtelias. Ja hienotunteinen. Ja ole kiltti äläkä unohda häntä Risalle. En missään tapauksessa haluaisi lähteä etsimään hämmentynyttä vulkanilaista siitä paikasta.”  
  
”En minä unohda Spockia minnekään”, Jim sanoi, ”se on täysin mahdotonta. Sitä paitsi olemme siellä vain pari tuntia ja tulemme sitten takaisin alukseen. Etkö sinä aio lähteä?”  
  
”Aion toki”, Bones sanoi, ”älä huolehdi. Saatte aluksen itsellenne sitten kun tulette takaisin. Mutta pysykää poissa sairastuvasta.”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän lupasi ja veti sitten syvään henkeä. ”Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä siirtohuoneeseen.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Bones sanoi ja tönäisi häntä olkapäähän eleellä, joka vaikutti melkein ystävälliseltä. ”Mutta et sitten anna Spockin syödä suklaata. Olen lukenut että se ei sovellu vulkanilaisten elimistölle.”  
  
”En voi kuvitella Spockia syömässä suklaata”, hän sanoi.  
  
”En minäkään”, Bones sanoi ja tuijotti häntä otsa rypyssä. ”Ja pidä hauskaa, Jim. Mutta älä kovin paljon.”  
  
”Nähdään myöhemmin”, hän sanoi, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Pidätkö suklaasta?”  
  
Spock kääntyi katsomaan häntä vakavana. ”En tiedä.”  
  
”Haluatko kokeilla? Bones väittää ettei se sovellu vulkanilaiselle elimistölle.”  
  
”On äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä, että tohtori McCoy tietäisi enemmän vulkanilaisesta elimistöstä kuin minä”, Spock sanoi. ”Maistan mielelläni tätä suklaata, mikäli pystyt tarjoamaan sitä minulle.”  
  
”Ilman muuta”, Jim sanoi. He kävelivät meren rantaa pitkin eikä tuuli yrittänyt kiivetä hänen paitansa alla ylöspäin, mutta silti hän tajusi itse kiskovansa paidan reunaa koko ajan alemmaksi. Hän oli muutaman kerran yrittänyt lopettaa sen mutta ei ollut onnistunut. Toisaalta Spock ei ollut huomauttanut asiasta mitään, joten ehkä hän teki sen hienovaraisesti. Hän siristi silmiään ja yritti päätellä mikä rannan kojuista myisi suklaata, ja sitten hän huomasi yhden, jonka edessä olevassa kyltissä luki SUKLAATA. ”Mennään tuonne.”  
  
”Hyvä on, kapteeni”,  Spock sanoi ja seurasi häntä.  
  
Hän oli koettanut sanoa Spockille, etteivät he olleet aluksella eivätkä työvuorossa ja että Spock voisi oikein hyvin sanoa häntä Jimksi, ja että hän oikeastaan toivoi sitä. Spock kuitenkin vaihtoi sinnikkäästi aina takaisin _kapteeniin_ , ja nyt Jim oli jo oikeastaan luovuttanut. Ja sitä paitsi hän tavallaan piti siitäkin. Spock sanoi sen niin huolellisesti, _kapteeni_ , ja se kuulosti samaan aikaan hyvin vakavalta eikä lainkaan kiusoittelevalta ja sitten kuitenkin myös hiukan leikkisältä, vähän niin kuin Spock olisi ajatellut, että Jim oli erinomainen ja kunnioitettava kapteeni, mutta että hän oli myös _Spockin_ kapteeni, tai ehkä _nimenomaan_ Spockin kapteeni eikä kenenkään muun -  
  
”Kapteeni?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja pudisteli päätään, vaikkei se ennenkään ollut auttanut harhaileviin ajatuksiin. He olivat jo suklaakojun luona. Hän osti Spockille vain hyvin pienen suklaalevyn, jos vaikka Bonesin varoituksessa sittenkin olisi jotain perää, ja Spock sanoi että voisi aivan hyvin maksaa itse, ja hän sanoi että tiesi sen vallan mainiosti eikä asialla ollut juurikaan väliä, koska heillä molemmilla oli aivan riittävä palkka eikä mitään mihin käyttää sitä. Sitten hän katsoi, miten Spock avasi suklaalevyn kääreen, tuijotti suklaata, haistoi sitä, kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja puraisi palasen.  
  
”Sinä pidät siitä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kiehtovaa”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Kävellään vähän lisää”, Jim sanoi, ”en ole nähnyt tällaista merta aikoihin. Oikeastaan haluaisin tunkea varpaani sinne.”  
  
”Erittäin epälooginen ajatus, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja puraisi toisen palan suklaata.  
  
”Ei suinkaan”, Jim sanoi, ”ehkä sinäkin haluat kokeilla sitten, kun näet miten paljon minä nautin siitä. Mennään vähän lähemmäs vettä.”  
  
Hän kaarsi kohti rantaa mutta tajusi sitten, että Spock tuijotti suklaalevyään mietteliään näköisenä eikä seurannut häntä. Hän tarttui Spockia käsivarresta ja jähmettyi. Spock jähmettyi myös. Hän räpytteli silmiään ja Spock tuijotti takaisin häneen kulmakarvat hievahtamatta, ja hän veti hitaasti kätensä pois ja työnsi sen selän taakse. Hän oli koko päivän yrittänyt olla koskematta Spockiin, koska he kuitenkin olivat kahdestaan koko muun miehistön ja noin 18,2 miljoonan muun humanoidin kanssa Risalla, ja koska Bones oli varoittanut häntä pitämästä liikaa hauskaa. Ja kieltämättä hänellä oli ollut kummallisen levoton olo, kun he olivat kiertäneet ravintoloita ja yrittäneet löytää sellaisen, joka tarjoaisi sekä juustohampurilaisia että vulkanilaista ruokaa, ja myös myöhemmin, kun he olivat istuneet rauhallisessa nurkkapöydässä ja tarjoilija oli tuonut heille kynttilän. Hän oli ajatellut että voisi ehkä pidättäytyä taputtelemasta Spockin käsivarsia kunnes he olisivat taas aluksessa ja kaikki olisi ihan tavallisesti, mutta selvästi hän ei pystynyt siihen.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Ei se haittaa, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja lähti kävelemään kohti merta. Hän seurasi käsivarren mitan päässä ja katsoi miten Spock söi suklaataan. Aallot vaikuttivat juuri sopivilta surffaamiseen tai siihen, että käärisi lahkeet ylös ja seisoisi polviaan myöten vedessä ja hiekkaa menisi varpaiden väliin. Hän kääri lahkeet ylös ja käveli syvemmälle veteen, kunnes aallot osuivat häntä polviin ja hiekkaa meni varpaiden väliin. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän näki että Spock oli asettanut suklaalevynsä hiekalle, riisunut kenkänsä ja yritti nyt saada käärittyjä lahkeita pysymään polvien yläpuolella.  
  
”Ei sinun ole pakko”, hän sanoi.  
  
Spock vilkaisi häntä. ”Sanoit että se on miellyttävä kokemus.”  
  
”Niin se onkin”, hän sanoi, ”vesi on juuri sopivan lämmintä.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi hetken päästä kahlatessaan hänen luokseen, ”ihmisten ajanviettotavat ovat hyvin irrationaalisia.”  
  
”Mutta eikö olekin mukavaa”, hän sanoi ja hymyili Spockille, joka pysähtyi juuri niin kauas hänestä, että jos hän olisi oikein yrittänyt, hän olisi voinut taputtaa tämän olkapäätä, ”jalat uppoavat hiekkaan ja vesi on.. vesi on hyvin…”  
  
”Märkää”, Spock sanoi, ”ja melko viileää, uskoakseni noin 26,3 Celsius-astetta.”  
  
”Haluatko mennä uimaan?”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, Spock sanoi ja näytti lievästi järkyttyneeltä.  
  
”Selvä”, Jim sanoi ja vilkuili ympärilleen. Kauempana oli surffaajia ja rantatiellä käveli kyllä jonkin verran väkeä, mutta kukaan ei ollut kovin lähellä, ei ainakaan niin lähellä että näkisi kovin tarkasti jos oli hiukan likinäköinen. ”Minä haluan nyt uida.”  
  
”Vaatteesi muuttuvat märiksi, ja koska vesi johtaa lämpöä tehokkaammin kuin ilma, sinua alkaa pian paleltaa.”  
  
_Sinä voit lämmittää minua_ , hän ajatteli muttei helvetti sentään sanonut sitä ääneen. Bones olisi ollut ylpeä hänestä. ”En aio kastella vaatteitani.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi vakavasti, kun Jim lähti kahlaamaan kohti rantaa.  
  
”Älä huolehdi”, hän sanoi, ”ei täällä ole lapsia paikalla.”  
  
”Luulen että tuo rikkoo ainakin kolmea määräystä”, Spock sanoi, kun hän oli vetänyt paidan päänsä yli ja heittänyt sen hietikolle.  
  
”Luulet?” hän kysyi ja pujotti kädet housujen vyötärön alle. Vesi oli tosiaan miellyttävän lämmintä, siitä oli ikuisuus kun hän oli viimeksi uinut meressä, ja hän oli melko varma, ettei Spock ilmiantaisi häntä viranomaisille. Hän työnsi housut pois jaloistaan ja alushousut niiden perässä ja potkaisi ne samaan kasaan paidan kanssa. Sitä paitsi Spock oli varmasti nähnyt hänet ennenkin.  
  
”Neljää”, Spock sanoi seisoen yhä meressä, ”neljää määräystä.”  
  
”Älä kerro kenellekään”, hän sanoi ja lähti kahlaamaan takaisin veteen. Tuuli tuntui kieltämättä vähän viileältä nyt, kun hän oli alasti, mutta vesi olisi varmasti lämmintä kunhan hän vain pääsisi sinne saakka. Ranta syveni yllättävän hitaasti. Kun hän pääsi Spockin kohdalle, häntä alkoi jo hieman hermostuttaa. Tämä olisi varmaan sujunut paremmin, jos hän olisi ollut humalassa tai jos olisi edes ollut pimeää.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. Kasvoihin. Luultavasti Spock tuijotti häntä kasvoihin, mutta hän ei nyt uskaltanut katsoa Spockia niin pitkään että olisi voinut varmistaa asian.  
  
”Ihmiset tekevät tällaista jatkuvasti”, hän sanoi ja kyykistyi niin että vesi ulottui häntä rintaan saakka. Hemmetti. Hän lähti uimaan ja se sentään onnistui ilman että hänen vatsansa osui pohjaan. Hän ui vähän matkaa kohti avomerta, jossa hänen jalkansa eivät takuulla olisi osuneet pohjaan mutta hän olisi luultavasti jäänyt tuollaisen ison aallon alle, ja sitten Spock olisi joutunut pelastamaan hänet ja heidän lomansa olisi keskeytynyt ikävästi. Kun hän kääntyi ympäri, hän näki että Spock seisoi yhä vedessä kädet selän takana ja kasvoilla ilme josta oli näin kaukaa vaikea sanoa yhtään mitään. Hän ui Spockin luokse ja sitten hiukan Spockin ohi ennen kuin hänen vatsansa alkoi raapia hiekkaa ja hänen oli pakko nousta seisomaan.  
  
”Tuo oli äärimmäisen epäloogista”, Spock sanoi hänen selkänsä takaa.  
  
Hän käveli vähän huojuvilla askelilla kohti rantaa ja yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, että Spockilla oli nyt suora näköyhteys hänen paljaaseen takapuoleensa.  
  
Vähän myöhemmin hänestä tuntui, että alushousujen väliin oli jäänyt hiukan hiekkaa. He istuivat rannalla ja katselivat merta, ja heidän välissään oli sen verran tyhjää tilaa, etteivät he voineet vahingossa osua toisiinsa, muttei kuitenkaan niin paljon, että joku muu olisi mahtunut heidän väliinsä. Se tuntui melkein suunnitellulta. Spock oli syönyt jo yli puolet suklaalevystään ja Jim oli seurannut jonkin aikaa huolestuneena Spockin suupielten nykimistä, sillä ehkä Bones oli sittenkin ollut oikeassa ja hän joutuisi kohta viemään Spockin _Enterprisen_ sairastupaan eikä Bones enää ikinä päästäisi häntä minnekään kahdestaan Spockin kanssa. Mutta kummallisia ilmeitä lukuun ottamatta Spock vaikutti hyvinvoivalta ja melkein epäluonteenomaisen iloiselta, ja sitä paitsi heidän kaksi tuntiaan olivat joka tapauksessa kohta loppumassa.  
  
Jim mietti sitä, kuinka he palaisivat laivaan ja pelaisivat erän shakkia ja ehkä puhuisivat _Enterprisen_ seuraavasta tehtävästä, ja sitten hän tajusi, että Spockin kantapäät valuivat eteenpäin hiekalla ja että Spock oli asettanut toisen kyynärpään polven päälle ja toisen kämmenen hiekkaan ja näytti kobolaiselta miesrobotilta jonka virtalähde oli juuri irrotettu.  
  
”Spock? Onko kaikki hyvin?”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja katseli merelle, ”en koskaan ymmärtänyt miksi ihmiset tekivät esteettisiä arvioita vesistöistä.”  
  
”Spock”, Jim sanoi, koska ei oikein tiennyt mitä muutakaan olisi sanonut. Sitten hän siirsi takapuoltaan hiekassa melkein Spockin viereen ja tarttui tätä olkapäästä. ”Oletko kipeä? Johtuuko se suklaasta?”  
  
”En ole”, Spock sanoi, ”en ainakaan usko, ja se saattaa… on todennäköisyys että… on kolmenkymmenen prosentin todennäköisyys että se saattaa johtua suklaasta. Noin kolmenkymmenen. En pysty nyt arvioimaan tarkkaa lukua.”  
  
_Hemmetti._ Tilannehan oli vakava. Jim työnsi polvensa hiekkaan ja kömpi Spockin eteen. Spock tuijotti edelleen merta hyvin mietteliään näköisenä mutta käänsi lopulta katseensa häneen.  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Meidän pitää päästä takaisin alukseen”, hän sanoi ja kaivoi viestimen taskustaan. ”Kirk _Enterpriselle._ Onko siellä ketään?”  
  
” _Sir?_ ” Sulun ääni kysyi. ” _Oletteko jo tulossa?”  
  
_ ”Totta hitossa olemme”, hän vastasi, ”onko McCoy yhä siellä? Käske hänet heti siirtohuoneeseen.”  
  
”En uskonut että voisin pitää merta kauniina”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Jim työnsi loput suklaalevystä taskuunsa ja tarttui sitten Spockia olkapäästä. He olivat siirtyneet alukseen kummallisena sekamelskana ennenkin, joten tuskinpa sillä oli juurikaan väliä, että hän hetken päästä tajusi istuvansa siirtohuoneessa ja pitelevänsä Spockin päätä, joka alkoi kummallisesti nuokkua hänen suuntaansa.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi eikä kuulostanut lainkaan ilahtuneelta, ”mitä helvettiä sinä olet tehnyt hänelle?”  
  
”Kahlasimme meressä”, hän sanoi ja asetteli Spockin käsivarren olkansa yli. Hän raahasi heidät molemmat ylös lattialta ja sitten melkein kaatui nenälleen. ”Ja hän söi vähän suklaata.”  
  
Bones huokaisi raskaasti. ”Minä nimenomaan käskin olla antamatta hänelle suklaata. Luin pari artikkelia sillä aikaa kun olitte poissa. Suklaa lamauttaa vulkanilaisen keskushermoston samalla tavalla kuin alkoholi ihmisen. _Jim._ ”  
  
”En tiennyt tuota”, hän sanoi ja yritti kävellä eteenpäin. Spock sentään liikutti yhä jalkojaan. ”Minä vien hänet sairastupaan.”  
  
”Hän on vain humalassa”, Bones sanoi, ”ehkä voisit viedä hänet suoraan nukkumaan. Minä menen nyt Risalle pelaamaan pari erää crubelaista pasianssia.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Jim työnsi hiuksia pois kasvoiltaan ja koetti olla ajattelematta sitä, että istui Spockin sängyn vieressä pelkässä aluspaidassa ja boksereissa, joissa sitä paitsi oli edelleen hiekkaa. Hän oli pitänyt housut jalassaan ainakin viisitoista minuuttia, mutta Spockin huone oli sietämättömän kuuma ja sitä paitsi hän oli ollut melko kuumissaan jo siinä vaiheessa, kun oli saanut Spockin raahattua sinne ja asetettua sängylle jotenkuten oikein päin. Tietenkin oli hiukan karmiva ajatus, että suklaa saattaisi yllättäen haihtua Spockin elimistöstä ja sitten Spock näkisi Jimin istumassa sänkynsä vieressä puolipukeisena. Hänellä oli kuitenkin looginen selitys tähän. Kyllä hän pärjäisi.  
  
”Jim?”  
  
”Spock?”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja nosti oikeaa kulmakarvaansa jokseenkin ponnettomasti. ”Suklaa ei sovi vulkanilaiselle elimistölle.”  
  
”Ei ainakaan noin suurina annoksina”, hän sanoi. ”Haluatko jotain? Ehkä vettä?”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi. Jim ojensi miehelle vesilasin ja katseli sitten, kuinka tämä kohottautui istumaan ja näytti uskomattoman krapulaiselta.  
  
”Ehkä haluat nukkua”, hän sanoi, kun Spock oli juonut vesilasinsa tyhjäksi ja ojentanut sen takaisin hänelle. ”Huomenna puolet miehistöstä on krapulassa ja me voimme pelata rauhassa shakkia.”  
  
Spock ei vastannut hänelle, mikä luultavasti tarkoitti että Spock oli tyytyväinen hänen logiikkaansa. Hän otti housunsa ja paitansa lattialta ja aikoi häipyä ilman sen suurempaa numeroa ja mieluiten ennen kuin hänen asunsa tulisi puheeksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ovelle saakka ennen kuin Spock sanoi hänen nimensä. ”Jim.”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri. ”Spock?”  
  
”Mitä minä sanoin?”  
  
Hän puristi suunsa kiinni. Spock istui sängyllään, puristi peittoa rintaansa vasten ja tuijotti häntä sen näköisenä, että oli liian huolestunut kohottelemaan kulmiaan.  
  
”Sanoit ettet ollut koskaan tajunnut, miten kaunis meri on”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Epäloogista”, Spock sanoi. ”Enkö sanonut mitään muuta?”  
  
”Et”, Jim sanoi ja häipyi sitten ennen kuin Spock tajuaisi kysyä, miksei hänellä ollut housuja jalassa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa Jim haluaisi pitää Spockia kädestä kiinni.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3851,3. Olimme keräämässä näytteitä asuttamattomalta planeetalta lähellä Agora 3:a, kun jouduimme poliittisen selkkauksen keskelle. Planeetan kehittynyt vaikkakin täysin jäljittämätön puolustusjärjestelmä vangitsi aluksemme ja aluksen turvallisuuden varmistamiseksi minun ja tiedeupseeri Spockin käskettiin siirtyä planeetalle välittömästi. Kaappaajamme ovat ihmiskunnalle aiemmin tuntemattomia humanoideja, jotka vaativat, että todistamme sivistyneisyytemme ja empatiakykymme perinteisessä filosofiaottelussa. Tilannetta vaikeuttaa se, että kaappaajamme ovat lähes täysin näkymättömiä.  
  
_ ”Eivät he ole _näkymättömiä_ , kapteeni”, Spock sanoi, ”heidän kehonsa vain taittaa valoa pääosin sellaisilla aallonpituuksilla, joita ihmissilmä ei erota.”  
  
”Näetkö sinä muka heidät?” Jim kysyi. Hän kuulosti vähän kärsimättömämmältä kuin olisi toivonut, mutta toisaalta hän oli viettänyt viimeiset ainakin puoli tuntia Spockin kanssa sellissä, joka oli pääosin näkymätön mutta silti melkoisen pitävä.  
  
”En tietenkään, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa. ”Olet hermostunut.”  
  
”Tietenkin olen hermostunut”, hän sanoi, ”meitä pidetään vankina vieraalla planeetalla enkä ottanut yhtään filosofian kurssia Akatemiassa. Ja älä näytä noin paheksuvalta. Luulin etten tarvitsisi sitä.”  
  
”Filosofiaa voi tarvita aivan missä tahansa”, Spock sanoi, ”yleensä jopa ihmiset ymmärtävät sen.”  
  
Jim veti syvään henkeä ja sitten uudestaan. Hän oli kyllä kysynyt läpinäkyviltä kaappaajilta, voisiko hän kenties todistaa sivistyksensä jollain toisella tavalla. Keskustelu oli ollut hieman vaikeaa, koska hän oli nähnyt olennoista pelkästään välähdyksiä aina silloin, kun valo tuli jostain uudesta suunnasta. Hän oli kuitenkin saanut selvitettyä, ettei avaruusvalloitusten historian, tähtialusten mekaniikan tai 2010-luvun Maan populaarikulttuurin tuntemista pidetty täällä kummoisena etuna.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan. He olivat jonkinlaisessa tyhjässä tilassa, jossa ei ollut seiniä mutta josta ei kuitenkaan päässyt pois uppoamatta kimmoisaan läpinäkyvään kuoreen, joka sylkäisi yrittäjän takaisin huoneen keskelle. Heidän allaan oli lattia joka vaikutti epämääräisesti kiveltä, vaikka Spock olikin sanonut sen olevan jotain tuntematonta materiaalia, ja heidän yllään oli katto, jonka väriä tai koostumusta oli mahdoton päätellä.  
  
”Niin?” Jim kysyi, kun Spock katsoi häntä edelleen niin kuin olisi pohtinut, kannattiko hänelle kertoa vai ei.  
  
”On tietenkin eräs keino”, Spock sanoi, ”jolla voisimme yhdistää tietomme.”  
  
”En usko että ehdit opettaa minulle kovin paljoa filosofiaa. Käsitin että heillä on melkoinen kiire ottelun kanssa.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut opettamista”, Spock sanoi, ”varsinaisesti. Voisin yhdistää mielemme.”  
  
Jim avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Spock katsoi jonnekin hänen ylitseen ja hän toivoi ettei olisi tällä kerralla järjestänyt heitä tällaiseen pulaan. Tavallaan hän oli tietenkin iloinen siitä, että juuri Spock oli täällä hänen kanssaan. Toisaalta jos hän onnistuisi kohta jotenkin sotkemaan asiat, olisi ollut parempi että Spock olisi ollut jossain mahdollisimman kaukana hänen tunaroinnistaan.  
  
Ja lisäksi hänellä oli jokunen syy, joiden vuoksi hän ei halunnut Spockia päänsä sisälle.  
  
”Ehkä voisit”, hän sanoi ja katsoi Spockia, ”yhdistää mielemme vain filosofian osalta. Pistäisit päähäni muutaman klassikon ja tarvittaessa ajattelisit puolestani.”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi ja istuutui hänen viereensä huojuvalle penkille, joka ei ollut oikeastaan minkään värinen, ”se ei toimi aivan niin.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoi ja yritti olla tarttumatta Spockin käsivarteen. ”Minun pitää siis joko pärjätä omillani tai… tai päästää sinut kaikkialle.”  
  
”Ei kaikkialle”, Spock sanoi, ”ja yrittäisin tietenkin parhaani mukaan kunnioittaa yksityisyyttäsi, mutta et ole tottunut telepaattisiin yhteyksiin, ja siksi meille voisi käydä…”  
  
”Vahinkoja.”  
  
”He vaikuttavat olevan tosissaan”, Spock sanoi. ”Kiehtovaa. Täytyy myöntää, että pidän tästä enemmän kuin niistä kerroista, kun kykeneväisyyttäsi on testattu jollain väkivaltaisella skenaariolla.”  
  
”Spock, en usko että haluat pääni sisälle.”  
  
”Kapteeni, arviosi perustuu puutteelliseen dataan eikä siksi ole luotettava.”  
  
Jim painoi kämmenet polvia vasten. ”En voi missään nimessä… se olisi… en usko että pitäisit minusta kovin paljon sen jälkeen.”  
  
Spock painoi kämmenensä hänen käsivartensa päälle. Hän tuijotti Spockin sormia ja sitten kasvoja ja sitten taas sormia ja mietti, että se oli juuri sellainen ele minkä hän itse olisi saattanut tehdä. Spock katsoi edelleen suoraan eteenpäin kohti seinää jota ei voinut nähdä ja jonka takana ei ollut mitään, ja Jim hengitti syvään ja yritti saada ajatuksensa kasaan. Jotenkin he selviäisivät tästä. Jollain tavalla hän aina selvisi kaikesta, eikä filosofia millään voinut olla kovin paljon hankalampaa kuin painiminen tai kiihtyneiden diplomaattien rauhoitteleminen. Ja ilmeisesti Spock yritti lohduttaa tai rohkaista häntä. Spockin käsi tosin oli kumman liikkumaton niin kuin tämä olisi laskenut mielessään, kuinka monta sekuntia vielä voisi pitää kiinni Jimin käsivarresta.  
  
Hän taputti Spockin kämmenselkää ja Spock säpsähti. Ehkä Spock oli oikeassa. Ehkä Spock voisi yhdistää heidän mielensä ja myöhemmin pitää kaikkia Jimin pään kummallisuuksia ihmisille lajityypillisenä epäloogisuutena. Ehkä sillä tavalla he pääsisivät ehjin nahoin takaisin _Enterpriselle_ ja voisivat pelata vaikka erän shakkia.  
  
”Spock”, hän aloitti, ”ehkä me –”  
  
”Ottelunne on valmis”, sanoi ääni joka ei tuntunut tulevan mistään. Jim räpytteli silmiään ja tajusi sitten, että heidän edessään valo värisi kutakuinkin ihmisen muotoisena möykkynä. ”Olkaa hyvät ja nouskaa seisomaan.”  
  
”Mutta –”, hän aloitti, ja sitten huone hänen ympärillään liukui näkymättömiin.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei oikein tiennyt missä oli tai mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Hän kuitenkin näki Spockin, mikä oli kaikkein tärkeintä. Spock katsoi häntä ja näytti huolestuneelta, ja hän aikoi kävellä Spockin luo ja ehkä taputtaa tiedeupseeriaan olkapäälle. Kaikki kyllä järjestyisi. Sitten hän tajusi ettei voinut liikkua.  
  
”Olet nyt otteluareenalla, James Kirk”, joku sanoi. Hän yritti katsoa äänen suuntaan, mutta se tuntui kutakuinkin samalta kuin jos hän olisi yrittänyt kääntää päätään läpinäkyvässä hyytelössä. ”Liikkuminen on estetty. Olemme sallineet näköyhteyden tiedeupseeriisi, koska käsityksemme mukaan hänen läsnäolonsa lisää emotionaalista varmuuttasi.”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoi ja nielaisi. ”Antakaa minun mennä hänen luokseen.”  
  
”Emme voi sallia sitä”, ääni sanoi, ”vulkanilaisen telepatian käyttäminen filosofiaottelussa on varovaisesti kielletty useimpien näkökantojemme mukaan, joskin osa pragmatistisesta siivestämme sallisi sen sillä perusteella, että se vaikuttaa toimivan. Pohdimme ensimmäiseksi tiedon edellytyksiä. Oletteko valmis?”  
  
”En”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Kuinka perustelette näkemyksenne?” ääni kysyi.  
  
Hän tuijotti Spockia näkymättömän hyytelön läpi. Spock kohotti hänelle toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoi, ”olen valmis.”  
  
”Kuinka perustelette sen, että vaihdoitte vastaustanne?”  
  
Spock katsoi häntä hyytelön toiselta puolelta ja näytti melkein myötätuntoiselta. Jos he selviäisivät tästä, hän kyllä istuisi omalla tuolillaan komentosillalla ainakin kaksi tuntia putkeen ja menisi sitten pelaamaan Spockin kanssa erän shakkia.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi lopulta.  
  
”Erinomainen vastaus”, ääni sanoi, ja Spockin kulmakarvat kohosivat aavistuksen verran ennen kuin palasivat tavalliselle paikalleen. ”Siirrymme seuraavaan aiheeseen. Mitä mieltä olette maailmankaikkeuden olemassaolosta?”  
  
Hän katsoi Spockia. Spock katsoi häntä.  
  
”Se vaikuttaa olevan siellä”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Pragmaattinen ote ontologisiin kysymyksiin”, ääni sanoi. ”Perustatteko vastauksenne empiirisiin vai rationaalisiin päättelyihin?”  
  
Jim puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen. Spock oli takuulla joskus sanonut häntä epärationaaliseksi. ”Empiirisiin.”  
  
”Hyväksymme vastauksen. Nyt siirrymme haastaviin kysymyksiin. Kuvitelkaa tilanne, jossa eettisen velvollisuuden noudattaminen aiheuttaa kärsimystä, ja tilanne, jossa kärsimyksen välttäminen vaatii eettisen velvollisuuden rikkomista. Kumman tilanteen valitsette mieluummin?”  
  
Kunpa hän olisi päässyt Spockin luo. Jos tämä hiton hyytelö olisi nyt väistynyt ja hän olisi voinut kävellä Spockin eteen, vaikka seistä Spockin vieressä, sitten hänen mielensä olisi varmaan toiminut paljon paremmin. Hänen rannettaan oli taas alkanut kihelmöidä ja samoin sitä kohtaa käsivarresta, josta Spock oli hiukan aiemmin pidellyt kiinni.  
  
”Kapteeni?” ääni kysyi. Hyytelö hänen ympärillään tuntui tiivistyvän.  
  
”Rikkoisin periaatteen”, hän sanoi, ”rikkoisin periaatteen jos voisin pelastaa jonkun.”  
  
”Siirrymme eteenpäin”, ääni sanoi. ”Kuvitelkaa että olette veneessä, jonka pohjassa on reikä. Veneessä on seuraavat henkilöt: te, äitinne, isovaarinne joka on jo iäkäs, nuori nainen jolla on parantumaton sairaus, koira, käytettyjen avaruuslaivojen kauppias…”  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
Kun hän havahtui, hyytelö oli poissa. Hän muisti heittäneensä koiran ulos veneestä ja katuneensa sitä kummallisen kovasti, ja sitten hänen oli pitänyt ratkaista jokunen sellainen maailman ongelma mitä hän ei uskonut juuri kenenkään haluavan ikinä miettiä, ja lopulta hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin joku olisi tuntikausia vääntänyt hänen sisuksiaan kaikkiin mahdollisiin suuntiin ja nyhtänyt kaikki hänen periaatteensa ulos hänen mielestään ja sitten roikottanut niitä hänen edessään. Ja Spock oli ollut hänen edessään hyytelön keskellä ja näyttänyt myötätuntoiselta ja väsyneeltä ja turhautuneelta hänen mukanaan, ja hän oli ajatellut että jos hän joskus vielä pääsisi täältä pois, hän kyllä halaisi Spockia.  
  
Nyt hän istui tyhjässä tilassa lattialla, joka oli näkymätön mutta ei kuitenkaan vellonut hänen allaan. Spock istui hänen vieressään ja näytti väsyneeltä ja oikeastaan hiukan poissaolevalta. Hän tarttui Spockin käsivarteen ja Spock hätkähti mutta ei kääntynyt katsomaan häntä.  
  
”Ilmeisesti läpäisit kokeen”, Spock sanoi. ”Meidän annetaan levätä hetki ja sitten meidät siirretään takaisin alukselle.”  
  
”Olisin mieluummin tapellut”, hän sanoi, ”tai vaikka hyppinyt aitojen yli.”  
  
”Tiedän sen, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja käänsi sitten kämmenensä toisin päin. Hän ennemminkin tunsi kuin näki miten Spock tuijotti hänen kättään ja sitten hän kasvojaan ja taas kättään.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Tiedän.”  
  
”Vulkanilainen kosketustelepatia –”  
  
”Tiedän. Mutta sinuna en kurkistaisi kovin syvälle. En aina oikein itsekään pidä itsestäni, enkä haluaisi että sinä päädyt samaan johtopäätökseen.”  
  
”En olisi huolissani siitä”, Spock sanoi. Hän pidätti hengitystään ja katsoi, miten Spock asetteli oman kämmenensä hänen kämmenensä päälle, sormenpäät alaspäin, niin lähelle että hänen omat sormensa alkoivat kihelmöidä. ”Jim, tämä on –”  
  
”Minusta tuntuu siltä kuin joku olisi työntänyt aivoni sellaisesta hyytelöstä läpi”, hän sanoi ja toivoi että olisi voinut nojata Spockin olkapäähän, mutta ehkä siinä oli jo tarpeeksi, että hän piteli vähän tärisevää kättään ilmassa ja toivoi kummallisen kovasti että Spock ottaisi häntä kädestä kiinni. ”Haluaisin vain että… että me…”  
  
Hän ei oikeastaan tiennyt mitä halusi. Hän halusi sulkea silmänsä ja unohtaa että oli täällä. Hän halusi istua omalla tuolillaan omassa tähtialuksessaan ja katsella sivusilmällään miten hänen tiedeupseerinsa kumartui työpisteensä ääreen. Hän halusi pelata erän shakkia ja nauraa Spockin ilmeelle kun tämä paheksui hänen epäloogisia voittojaan. Hän halusi että Spock tarttuisi nyt hänen käteensä ja ehkä silittäisi hänen rannettaan.  
  
Spock asetteli sormensa hänen sormiensa väliin ja painoi heidän kämmenensä vastakkain. Hän sulki silmänsä ja antoi itsensä valua Spockin olkapäätä vasten, ja sitten hänen korvissaan alkoi surista ja hän tunsi miten hänen molekyylinsä hajaantuivat.  
  
”Hemmetin hemmetti”, Bonesin ääni sanoi, ” _Jim_ , tämä alkaa olla jo… avaa nyt hitto vie edes _silmäsi._ ”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Hän istui siirtohuoneen lattialla ja Bones tuijotti häntä kädet lanteilla. Hän aikoi nousta seisomaan ja suoristaa paitansa helman mutta tajusi sitten, että Spock piteli häntä yhä kädestä.  
  
”Tuota”, hän sanoi, tarttui toisella kädellään Spockin ranteeseen ja irrotti varovaisesti kätensä Spockin otteesta, ”kiitos, tiedeupseeri Spock. Tämä olikin… tämä olikin tältä erää hyvin… hyvin hyödyllistä.”  
  
” _Jim_ ”, Bones sanoi ja mulkoili häntä.  
  
”Pyydän lupaa poistua”, Spock sanoi ja käveli sitten hänen ohitseen ja ulos huoneesta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään. Hän tuijotti ovea joka sulkeutui Spockin jälkeen. Näin oli ehkä käynyt joskus ennenkin.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti, ”mitä helvettiä sinä teet?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luku jossa Bones on turhautunut.

_Kapteenin loki, tähtivuorokausi 3862,5. Viiteen vuorokauteen ei ole tapahtunut yhtään mitään. Kerran Risalta salakuljetettu koiranpentu karkasi komentosillalle ja aiheutti lievän sekaannuksen, joka muutti aluksen kurssia 0,04 astetta ennen kuin tilanne selvisi ja herra Spock siirsi koiranpennun sille paremmin sopiviin tiloihin. Miehistö on pitkästynyt niin pahasti, että olemme joutuneet puuttumaan kolmeen tappeluun ja yhteen nebulalaiseen kädenvääntöön.  
  
_ Hän tuijotti tähtiä jotka kulkivat heidän ohitseen aivan samalla tavalla kuin ennenkin ja näyttivät aivan samanlaisilta kuin kaikki muutkin tähdet. Hän oli jo ainakin kahdesti tänään miettinyt että etsisi itse sen koiranpennun ja toisi sen takaisin komentosillalle, niin että hänellä olisi ainakin jotain tekemistä kun hän yrittäisi sitten saada sitä houkuteltua esiin tuolinsa alta tai Sulun sylistä. Hän oli melko varma, että Spock oli piilottanut koiran jonnekin mistä hän ei löytäisi sitä, mutta hän oli ovelampi kuin Spock uskoi ja nyt myös epätoivoinen. Kun hän pohdiskeli sopivaa veruketta äkilliselle poistumiselleen, Uhura sanoi hänen nimensä.  
  
”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Uhuraa tuolin selän yli. ”Klingonien hyökkäys?”  
  
”Tohtori McCoy haluaa että käyt sairastuvalla, kapteeni”, Uhura sanoi ja kuulosti melkein pahoittelevalta.  
  
”Ilmoita McCoylle että tulen saman tien”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Spock ei katsonut häneen eikä hän onnistunut keksimään mitään mitä olisi voinut sanoa Spockille, ja niinpä hän vain käveli hissille. Hissin ovella hän muisti, mitä oli unohtanut. ”Herra Spock, sinä otat komennon.”  
  
”Vahvistan, kapteeni”, Spock sanoi ja käveli sitten hänen tuolilleen katsomatta häneen.  
  
_Hemmetin hemmetti_ , hän ajatteli hississä. Tämä johtui siitä käsijutusta. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mikä oli mennyt pieleen ja milloin ja minkä takia, mutta varmasti sillä oli jotain tekemistä sen kanssa, että hän oli sillä kummallisella hyytelöplaneetalla pyytänyt Spockia pitämään kiinni kädestään. Jostain syystä hän oli kuvitellut että voisi tehdä niin, tai ehkä hän oli vain ollut niin väsynyt kaikesta siitä filosofisesta mittelöinnistä ettei ollut jaksanut ajatella lainkaan, ja nyt hän oli onnistunut pilaamaan jotain eikä edes ollut varma mitä.  
  
Hän oli tietenkin kovasti koettanut kuvitella, ettei mikään ollut pielessä. He olivat pelanneet monta erää shakkia. Hän oli kysellyt Spockin mielipiteitä asioista joista ei ymmärtänyt juuri mitään, ja Spock oli kuittaillut hänen tietämyksensä aukoista tavalliseen terävään mutta kuitenkin jotenkin lempeään tapaansa. Muutaman kerran hän oli taputtanut Spockia olkapäälle eikä Spock ollut sanonut mitään. Ja sitten oli tietenkin ollut se tapaus Rebo IV –planeetalla viime viikolla, se kun radioaktiivinen hämähäkki oli puraissut häntä ja Spock oli siirtänyt hänet takaisin _Enterpriselle_ ja kantanut hänet sairastupaan vaikka hän oli yrittänyt potkimalla ilmaista että osasi edelleen kävellä. Vasta sen jälkeen hän oli tajunnut, ettei Spock oikein katsonut häntä silmiin eikä myöskään kohotellut kulmakarvojaan niin kuin ennen.  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi hänelle sairastuvan ovella tavanomaisella paheksuvalla mutta myös huolestuneella sävyllään. Hän taputti miestä olkapäälle ja käveli sitten ensimmäisen tuolin luo ja istuutui alas. Ehkä Bonesilla oli hänelle joku ongelma, jota hän voisi pohtia, tai ryyppy robulalaista rommia. Kumpi tahansa kelpaisi nyt. ”Jim”, Bones sanoi nyt painokkaammin ja istuutui häntä vastapäätä, ”olen kysynyt tämän monta kertaa ennenkin etkä koskaan vastaa, mutta yritän nyt vielä kerran. Mitä helvettiä sinä oikein puuhaat?”  
  
Hän kohautti olkapäitään ja koetti sitten hymyillä. ”Miten niin?”  
  
”Tänään lounaalla”, Bones sanoi ja huokaisi raskaasti, ”sinä tuijotit koko ajan Spockin käsiä ja sitten hänen selkäänsä kun hän lähti etkä silti sanonut sanaakaan.”  
  
”Varmasti sanoin”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Sanoit _Spock_ kun hän oli jo ovella.”  
  
”Olin ajatuksissani.”  
  
”En oikein pitänyt siitäkään, että te kaksi ilmestyitte aina siirtohuoneeseen joissain mielikuvituksellisissa halausasennoissa”, Bones sanoi, ”jonain päivänä se rakkine vielä sekoittaa molekyylinne keskenään eikä minulla ole aavistustakaan miten sellaisen voi korjata. Toivon vain että sinä saat sitten vähän hänen järkeään ja hän hiukan sinun sydäntäsi. Mutta Jim, tämä on vielä _pahempaa._ ”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyi ja nojasi lähemmäs Bonesia, joka kieltämättä näytti aika turhautuneelta. ”En tajua yhtään.”  
  
Bonesin silmät laajentuivat, joten ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta. ”Sinä ja Spock, Jim, senkin idiootti.”  
  
”Minä ja Spock”, hän toisti.  
  
”Niin”, Bones sanoi, ” _niin._ ”  
  
”Miten niin _minä ja Spock?_ ”  
  
Bones nosti kätensä ylös, puristi sen nyrkkiin ja painoi sitten takaisin. Ehkä myös Bones oli turhautunut siitä, etteivät he olleet viiteen päivään olleet kummoisessa vaarassa. ”Jim, jokin aika sitten sinä ja Spock ilmestyitte siirtohuoneeseen käsi kädessä. Kuulin kyllä sen juttusi hyytelöstä ja filosofiasta ja ymmärrän että ne pistävät miehen sekaisin, mutta tiedän että välität hänestä ihan oikeasti. Olisit varmaan niin tyhmä että hyppäisit vaikka asteroidin eteen jos kuvittelisit että se auttaisi häntä jotenkin. Niin että en voi vain millään uskoa että olisit huviksesi siirtänyt teidän molempien molekyylit avaruuden läpi vulkanilaisessa suudelmassa ja sitten unohtanut koko jutun.”  
  
Jim räpytteli silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tiedän että olet surkea naisten kanssa”, Bones sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa, ”ja ilmeisesti siis myös miesten kanssa, ja että et osaa kuin hurmata heidät ja sitten ihmetellä jälkeenpäin että mitä hittoa heille oikein pitäisi tehdä, mutta nyt puhutaan Spockista, hitto, _Spockista_. Spock on kestänyt kaikki sinun kummallisuutesi ja päähänpistosi ja asioiden yli hyppimisesi ja –”  
  
”Bones”, hän sanoi ja tarttui miestä olkapäistä ennen kuin tämä ehti jatkaa yhtään pitemmälle, ”mitä sinä sanoit vulkanilaisesta suudelmasta?”  
  
”Spock piti sinua kädestä kiinni”, Bones sanoi ja painoi kämmenen hänen otsalleen. ”Oletko kipeä? Näytät aika pahalta.”  
  
”Miten niin Spock piti minua kädestä kiinni?”  
  
”Kyllähän sinä sen tiedät”, Bones sanoi, ”sinä olit paikalla. Taidan antaa sinulle vitamiiniruiskeen. Ehkä se auttaa.”  
  
”Mutta miten se liittyy... vulkanilaiseen suudelmaan?”  
  
”He suutelevat sillä tavalla”, Bones sanoi, ”käsillään. Voisit ehkä jäädä tänne lepäämään pariksi tunniksi. Se voisi auttaa.”  
  
”Suutelevat käsillään.”  
  
”Niin. Niin kuin sinä ja Spock.”  
  
”Niin kuin minä ja Spock.”  
  
”Jim”, Bones sanoi ja ravisteli häntä olkapäistä, ”yritätkö sinä sanoa ettet _tiennyt_ että _suutelit_ häntä?”  
  
”Mistä hitosta minä olisin voinut sen tietää?” hän kysyi ja ravisteli Bonesia takaisin. ”Mistä hitosta sinä sen tiedät? Oletko _suudellut Spockia?_ ”  
  
”En tietenkään, senkin idiootti”, Bones sanoi, ”minä luen aikakauslehtiä. _Deittivinkkejä eri planeetoille_ ja sellaista.”  
  
”Sinä huijaat minua”, hän sanoi ja tarttui tiukemmin kiinni Bonesin käsivarresta. Bones väänsi hänen otteensa irti ja tarttui sitten hänen ranteeseensa.  
  
”Enkä huijaa”, Bones sanoi, ”miksi hitossa minä huijaisin sinua, minähän yritän jatkuvasti estää sinua tekemästä kaikenlaista typerää. Mutta etkö sinä siis _tiennyt?_ Kai sinä nyt edes _tykkäät_ Spockista?”  
  
”Totta kai minä tykkään Spockista”, hän sanoi ja tarttui Bonesin ranteeseen joka piteli häntä ranteesta.  
  
”Niin, niin”, Bones sanoi ja tarttui hänen toiseen ranteeseensa, ”mutta kai sinä olet _rakastunut_ häneen?”  
  
”Totta kai minä olen rakastunut häneen”, hän sanoi ja kiskoi kätensä irti.  
  
”Hyvä”, Bones sanoi ja työnsi hänet kauemmas, ”erinomaista! Nyt sinä saat kyllä vitamiineja, eihän tästä tule yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Minun pitää löytää Spock”, hän sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja otti sitten pari askelta sivuun, kun Bones yritti tarttua hänen käsivarteensa. ”Me suutelimme enkä minä tajunnut yhtään mitään. Sen takia hän on ollut niin hiljainen.”  
  
”Pistäisi kyllä minutkin hiljaiseksi”, Bones mutisi. ”Oletko varma ettet tarvitse vitamiineja?”  
  
”En missään tapauksessa”, hän sanoi, taputti Bonesia olkapäälle ja lähti sitten kohti ovea niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, ettei Bones vain saisi häntä kiinni. ”Minä menen nyt suutelemaan häntä. Tai pyytämään anteeksi.”  
  
”Hienoa”, Bones sanoi, ja sitten miehen ääni vaimentui kun ovet sulkeutuivat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hänen sydämensä hakkasi niin lujaa, että hän melkein toivoi että olisi kuitenkin ottanut sen vitamiinipiikin. Nyt oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä. Hissi pysähtyi komentosillalle ja ovet liukuivat auki. Hän astui sisään eikä kukaan huomannut häntä.  
  
”Spock”, hän sanoi.  
  
Spock vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli. ”Kapteeni.”  
  
”Meidän täytyy puhua”, hän sanoi ja tuijotti Spockin silmiä, jotka olivat tummat ja kärsivälliset ja hirveän vakavat, eikä hän oikein tiennyt miten oli voinut suudella Spockia tajuamatta sitä itse. ”Sulu, sinä otat komennon.”  
  
Hän peruutti takaisin hissiin. Spock nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja asettui sitten seisomaan hänen eteensä, ja hän käski hissin laskeutua viitoskannelle. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja odotti, ja Spock katsoi häntä eikä näyttänyt siltä että aikoisi puhua nyt tai ikinä. Ehkä Spock kuuli hänen sydämenlyöntinsä. Ehkä Spock oli jo niin pettynyt häneen ettei auttaisi vaikka hän kuinka monta kertaa selittäisi olevansa idiootti. Ehkä hän ryömisi myöhemmin takaisin sairastupaan ja pyytäisi kaikki mahdolliset vitamiinit mitkä Bones suostuisi antamaan hänelle, ja sitten hän viettäisi loput viiden vuoden komennuksestaan sydän riekaleina ja vilkuilisi haikeasti tiedeupseerinsa suuntaan.  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi. Jim vilkaisi kohti hissin ovea. He olivat näköjään perillä.  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään käytävää pitkin. Onneksi hän osasi reitin omiin huoneisiinsa jo melko hyvin, koska nyt hänellä ei kyllä ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän oli tekemässä. Hän käveli suoraan huoneeseen, kääntyi ympäri ja odotti että ovi sulkeutui Spockin perässä, ja sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja nosti kätensä ylös. Spock katsoi hänen kättään ja sitten hänen kasvojaan ja hänestä tuntui että Spock mahdollisesti ymmärsi, mutta hän ei oikein tiennyt ymmärsikö hän itse.  
  
”Bones kertoi juuri minulle”, hän sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa vähän vähemmän hermostuneelta muttei onnistunut siinä, ”että vulkanilaiset suutelevat tällä tavalla.”  
  
Spock kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa mutta otti myös askeleen kohti ovea.  
  
”Tai eivät tietenkään tällä tavalla”, hän sanoi ja ojensi kättään Spockia kohti, ”vaan… käsillään.”  
  
”Kapteeni”, Spock sanoi.  
  
”Kunpa olisin tajunnut”, hän sanoi, ”niin en olisi ehdottanut sitä niin… yllättäen. Ja ehkä et kehdannut kieltäytyä, koska minä olen kuitenkin… koska olen… kapteenisi, ja koska olet niin… olet niin ystävällinen ja… ja halusin vain sanoa että olen pahoillani, ja että kun seuraavan kerran yritän suudella sinua etkä halua että suutelen niin ole ystävällinen ja lyö minua tai jotain sellaista, ja olisin hyvin iloinen, jos voisimme taas vaikka pelata shakkia, ja jos voisit taas katsoa minua silmiin.”  
  
” _Kapteeni_ ”, Spock sanoi ja tuijotti hänen kättään. Hän tosiaan piti sitä edelleen ojennettuna Spockia kohti. Hän nielaisi ja ojensi kättään vähän lisää, ja Spock nosti katseensa hänen silmiinsä.  
  
”McCoy kertoi minulle tästä”, hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ojennettuja sormiaan. ”Ilmeisesti hän lukee aikakauslehdistä juttuja planeettojenvälisestä seurustelusta.”  
  
Spock nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Ei sillä että haluaisin välttämättä seurustella”, Jim kiirehti lisäämään, ”tai jos sinä haluaisit niin minäkin ehdottomasti haluaisit, mutta jos et halua niin minäkin voin haluta jotain muuta, oikeastaan voin haluta ihan mitä vain sinä haluat –”  
  
”Jim”, Spock sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ”tuo ei ole lainkaan loogista.”  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi ja ojensi kättään vaikka olkapäähän alkoi sattua. ” _Spock._ ”  
  
Spock otti askeleen ja sitten toisen, ja hän katsoi miten Spock nosti hitaasti kätensä ja asetteli sormenpäät hänen sormiaan vasten. Hän koetti suhtautua tähän kaikkeen melko rauhallisesti, hehän olivat itse asiassa suudelleet aiemminkin niin että ei ollut mitään syytä hermoilla. Mutta toisaalta hän ei ollut silloin tiennyt että he suutelivat, joten oikeastaan oli loogista hermoilla nyt kahden ensimmäisen suudelman edestä. Hän nieleskeli ja yritti pitää kätensä aloillaan, kun Spockin sormet liukuivat hänen omiensa lomaan.  
  
”En olisi kutsunut edellistä kertaa suudelmaksi”, Spock sanoi, ja Jimillä oli vähän vaikeuksia tajuta mistä oli kyse, vaikka hän kyllä erotti sanan _suudelma_ , ”päättelin nimittäin ettet pitänyt sitä sellaisena, ja toisen osapuolen kokemus eleen luonteesta vaikuttaa huomattavasti kokemuksen laatuun. Mutta tämä –”  
  
”Spock.”  
  
Spock kohotti hänelle kulmakarvaansa. ”Niin, Jim?”  
  
Hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja tarttui sitten vapaalla kädellään Spockia käsivarresta. Spock piti tiukemmin kiinni hänen kädestään ja hän mietti pitäisikö hänen selittää, hän ei hemmetti sentään voisi sanoa sitä ääneen, se tulisi kuitenkin ulos väärin, hän sanoisi varmaan jotain sellaista kuin että _herra Spock voisitteko olla niin ystävällinen että suutelisitte minua_ ja Spock pyytäisi tarkennusta ja hänen olisi tosiaan pitänyt ottaa ne vitamiinit että hän selviäisi tästä. Mutta sitten hänen ei tarvinnutkaan sanoa mitään, koska Spock otti askeleen eteenpäin, asetti käden hänen selälleen ja suuteli häntä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisää shippausta ja K/S-aiheusta rebloggausta [tumblr:ssa](http://toyhto.tumblr.com), ja minua saa tietty moikata siellä ja täällä!


End file.
